Unreal
by unlikelythingshappenallthetime
Summary: AU Klaine. We all fall in love with characters from a book. So when Kurt goes into Blaine Anderson's little bookstore and starts to read a book he doesn't think much of of it when he falls hopelessly in love with a character he believes to be completely fictional, not noticing the real thing's right in front of him.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N the idea for this story was inspired by the quote in the fanfic "Little Numbers" "Do you think it's possible to fall in love with the idea of a person?" I thought for a long time about this quote, before realizing that a lot of us have fallen in love with the idea of a person. We've fallen in love with fictional characters from books, movies, tv shows, all sorts of things. So this is about Kurt falling in love with a character he believes to be fictional when the real thing is right in front of him. Just to be very clear when the characters in the book are called Chris and Darren they don't represent the actors they're just names like Jimmy and Joe**

Chap 1

Kurt walked into the small bookstore mostly because he had nothing to do. He wasn't much of a reader, but something about the small cozy bookstore in the middle of New York City drew him in. He hummed to himself as he browsed through the books, not noticing the man beside him shelving books.

"Hello sir, may I help you with anything?" the young man said, Kurt jumped slightly and turned to face him. He was short, shorter than Kurt, had unruly dark curls, and hazel eyes behind a pair of glasses.

"I was just looking for a good book to read," Kurt said with a smile.

"Maybe I could help you," the curly haired man offered, "What kind of book were you looking for?"

"I'm not quite sure, I haven't read anything in a while. Do you have any good romance novels?" he asked. The other man's eyes lit up immediately and he ducked behind another bookcase. Kurt followed him.

"All of our romance novels are over here of you'd like to look at them," the man said, showing Kurt a large shelf full of books of all shapes and sizes.

"You sure seem to know your way around this place," Kurt laughed, "Do you come here often?"

"This is actually my bookstore," the short man said, smiling brightly.

"Oh well then, I'm sure you could recommend a good book for me," Kurt said.

"Describe what your looking for in this book and I'll do my best."

"I want to read a love story. A different love story. A love story that's brave, sweet, and sad all at the same time. A love story that reminds me of that feeling of meeting someone and just falling so in love with them tha it hurts. Okay I know that just sounds stupid, never mind," Kurt said blushing.

"I think I might actually have what your looking for," the curly haired man said, looking at him curiously. He ducked behind the counter and pulled out a book. He handed it to Kurt, a little nervously. Kurt glanced at the cover, "Courage" and smiled softly. He turned to the back cover and read.

_ Darren Criss is just a high school student trying to survive these last four years before he can leave it all behind him for the great lights of New York. He's bullied every day, pushed into lockers, yelled at and all because he's a little different, all because he's gay. Is it even possible for Darren to find love, probably not, he's in high school after all. He wasn't expecting to fall in love, then again he wasn't expecting to meet Chris Colfer._

"It's perfect," Kurt breathed.

"I thought you might like it," the curly haired man said, looking delighted.

"How much does it cost?" Kurt asked eagerly.

The other man shifted from one foot to the other slightly nervously, "Unfortunately, it's not actually for sale," Kurt's face fell, "But if you want you can come in here every now and then and read it," he offered.

Kurt's face lit up immediately, "You really wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all," the shorter man said with a grin.

"I have to go home now, but I'll be back tomorrow and I'll get started. Thank you so much..." Kurt started before realizing he didn't know the bookstore owners name.

"Blaine," the other man said, holding out his hand.

Kurt shook it, "Kurt, Kurt Hummel."

With one last wave, Kurt turned and left the little bookstore, turning around one last time to look at the sign over the bookstore, "Books and Bow Ties".


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I decided to update again today because I already had the second chapter written. I'm grateful for any and all reviews and I hope you enjoy.**

Chap 2

As soon as Kurt had finished his classes the next day, he immediately went to the little bookstore. He opened to door to find Blaine helping a customer at the counter. Kurt quietly browsed through through the shelves while Blaine finished. "Back again I see," a voice said from behind him. Kurt jumped, dropping the book he was holding and turned around to face Blaine. Blaine bent down to pick up the book and put it back in its proper spot.

"I told you I would," Kurt said with a smile.

"Still, I'm glad you came Kurt," Blaine said, "I'll go get your book for you."

Blaine pulled the book back out from under the counter and handed it to Kurt, "There's an armchair over in that corner if you'd like to use it," Blaine offered. Kurt thanked the other man, curled up in the armchair, and began to read his book. He only had time to read one chapter, seeing as he had promised to help Rachel prepare for her audition. When he finished the chapter he reluctantly went back up to the counter to find Blaine.

"So, how do you like it so far," the curly haired man asked when Kurt handed him back the book.

"I love it, especially the main character. He seems really adorable and kind. I only got to read one chapter, but I can't wait to come back again," Kurt said excitedly, "That is if it's okay with you."

Blaine grinned, "Come back as often as you want."

Kurt smiled back, lingering at the counter, not wanting to leave just yet.

"So why do you have to leave so early?" Blaine asked.

"I'd love to stay, but Rachel made me promise to be home at five to help her practice for her audition," Kurt said with a sigh.

"Rachel... Is she your girlfriend?" Blaine asked quietly, avoiding Kurt's eyes.

"No," Kurt laughed, "She's my best friend and roommate. You see, that's one of the reasons that book appealed to me. It's the first love story I've read about a gay couple, people like me," he blushed, staring at his feet.

"Yeah," Blaine said gazing at Kurt, "Me too,"

Kurt looked back up at the shorter man, "I really like this bookstore by the way."

"Thanks," Blaine said beaming at him, "So do I. It's my first place, I only opened up a few weeks ago."

"Interesting name," Kurt said with a grin.

"Yeah, back in high school, I was known for my love of bow ties, so it seemed fitting."

"Oh really, I didn't peg you as the bow tie sort of guy," Kurt teased raising his eyebrows.

"Trust me," Blaine laughed, "I am woefully nerdy."

"Good to know," Kurt said, "but I really do have to go, Rachel's going to kill me for taking this long already. I hope to see you again tomorrow my nerdy little friend," with that he walked out of the little bookstore and back onto the streets of New York.

Blaine watched him go, looking back down at the book Kurt had returned to him, "Courage" under that the author's name read as "Anderson". It was still weird for him to read his name like that, it sounded so formal. Another customer opened the door, and Blaine sighed as he put the book away. He helped the customer, but the whole time he couldn't keep his mind from a certain blue-eyed boy.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I'd really like to thank everybody who followed or favorites this story, especially anybody that has reviewed. I really love reading your reviews, and they help motivate me to update quickly like I did today, so I hope you enjoy :)**

Chap 3

Kurt came in to the little bookstore again the next day, got the book from Blaine, and began to read the next chapter. Blaine continued to help customers, occasionally glancing over at Kurt in the corner. At one point when he was customer free, Blaine again glanced towards the corner, this time to find Kurt, still reading, but crying too. "Kurt are you okay," Blaine asked worriedly, approaching the other man.

Kurt looked up, hastily wiping away his tears, "Yeah, of course I am," he replied a little to cheerfully to be believable.

"Do you wanna grab some coffee with me in the back," Blaine offered, having no idea what to do, but knowing that coffee always cheered him up.

"Yeah I'd like the," Kurt said with a smile. The two men went to a little room in the back of the shop. There wasn't much in it aside from two comfy looking chairs, a table, and a coffee pot. Blaine quickly set about to making coffee while Kurt watched him, the book still in his hand. "Aren't your customers going to miss you?" Kurt asked.

"Aw they can wait," Blaine said, waving away the concern. Once the coffee was made, he set out two cups and sat down across from Kurt. "So," he started awkwardly, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"It's stupid," Kurt said, staring down at the cup in his hand, "I was just reading the book, and the bullying just felt so real it reminded me of when I was in high school."

"I'm sorry," Blaine said, looking at the man sitting across from him.

"Why?"

"Well, I'm the one who suggested you read that book," Blaine pointed out, I didn't realize it would make you remember stuff you didn't want to."

"Blaine this is in no way your fault. What's a good book without a few tears anyways," Kurt smiled softly, "Anyways, it reminded me of how luck I am now, you know, in New York."

"I know what you mean," Blaine said.

"Do you think it's weird to feel like you know a character from a book, like they're your friend?"

"Not at all," Blaine replied, "I think characters in really good books are just like real people, you just haven't met them yet."

"Oh really?" Kurt asked raising his eyebrows curiously, "That's an interesting theory,"

They drank their coffee in silence for a minute before Blaine laughed and said, "You are the first person who hasn't told me I'm completely insane for saying that."

"Oh trust me Blaine, I'm thinking it. I'm just more subtle about it," Kurt teased.

"I'm wounded Kurt," Blaine said dramatically, "And here I was thinking we were getting along so well."

Kurt laughed. "You know Blaine, it's been really great being able to talk to you. I mean I love her to death, but conversations with Rachel always seem rather one-sided."

"Well in that case," Blaine said, grabbing a piece of paper and hastily scribbling something on it, "Here's my number. Just in case you ever need someone just to talk to."

Kurt smiled, accepting the paper, "It's your funeral. I'm warning you I'm rather addicted to texting."

"I guess it's just going to be a chance I have to take," Blaine said with a grin.

Kurt sighed before glancing at his watch, "Once again I have to leave far earlier than I would've liked. Thank you so much for the coffee and for talking with me though Blaine."

"Anytime. See you tomorrow," the curly haired man said hopefully.

Kurt smiled, he really seemed to do that a lot around Blaine, "See you tomorrow."

About twenty minutes later, Kurt was curled up on the couch in his apartment. He hesitated for a moment before pulling out his phone and texting Blaine.

Just so you know you are completely insane, but the world would be so boring of everybody was normal ;) - K


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N once again I love all of you guys for following, favoriting, or reviewing this story.**

Chap 4

The next day was Friday and Kurt was once again about to go to "Books and Bow Ties". "Hey Rach, I'm going out, I'll be back in about an hour," he called over his shoulder as he grabbed his coat, the weather had been getting even colder since it was the middle of November.

"Where are you going," Rachel asked, walking in from the kitchen.

"The bookstore," Kurt replied, avoiding Rachel's eyes.

"Again?" she asked incredulously, raising her eyebrows, "What's so interesting about that place. You've gone there everyday for the past three days."

"I'm just reading a good book," Kurt said defensively.

"That's what libraries are for," the short brunette argued.

"Good to know. I'm leaving now Rachel," Kurt said, rolling his eyes and closing the door.

When he arrived at the bookstore, Blaine was waiting for him book in hand, "You're late," Blaine commented handing him the book.

"Only five minutes, and I didn't realize we were on a schedule," Kurt laughed, "I would've been here earlier, but Rachel held me up."

"Well, I'm glad you're here now," Blaine smiled before turning to another customer. Kurt went to his corner and read the next chapter of his book. When he was finished he went back up to the counter to find Blaine.

"So who's your favorite character so far?" Blaine asked, putting the book on the counter.

"Definitely Darren," Kurt responded, "He's too cute, not to mention he's the most considerate person ever,"

"Really?" Blaine said raising his eyebrows, "I always preferred Chris, he's so much braver and more confident."

"You're crazy," Kurt laughed, "I would so much rather meet Darren than Chris."

"It's weird that I'm getting this invested into a story isn't it?" Kurt said, blushing a little, "I mean, it's not even real."

"That's the way it is for all books though, they're real for a little while, and while it lasts it's magical,"

"What's this sudden wisdom Blaine," Kurt teased.

"What can I say, I'm really into books," Blaine said with a grin.

"I call it being extremely cheesy," Kurt laughed.

"Harsh Kurt, harsh," Blaine sighed.

"I'm just calling it as it is sweetie," the taller man said teasingly. Kurt felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, "That'll be Rachel, I told her I'd be home five minutes ago and she's very possessive."

Blaine laughed, waving to Kurt as he left. A few minutes after Kurt disappeared, the door opened again, and another young man walked in.

"Wes!" Blaine exclaimed, walking around the counter to hug his best friend.

"I told you you'd miss me Blainey," Wes said, grinning at the shorter man.

"It was only a week, and I most certainly did not miss you," Blaine insisted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why's that book out?" Wes asked, noticing "Courage" still lying on the counter, "I thought you weren't selling copies here yet."

"Oh, no I've just been letting a customer read it," Blaine said, hastily putting the book away.

Wes raised his eyebrows curiously, "Must've been a special customer, you've let hardly anyone read it before it's officially released."

"It's no big deal Wes, it's just a guy who wanted a book to read. I thought he might like it," Blaine said, blushing slightly.

"Ah, see now we're getting somewhere, so it's a guy," Wes said, grinning slyly.

"It's nothing Wes," Blaine rolled his eyes, "he doesn't even know I wrote it,"

"Well he must realize Darren is based off you, I mean it's pretty obvious, especially with the whole hyper nerd thing he's got going," Wes said incredulously.

"How would he notice? We barely no each other," Wes opened his mouth to speak again, "If you say any more about this, I'm making you sleep outside."

Wes closed his mouth, still looking extremely curious. It wasn't until much later in the evening that Wes brought up the subject, "Why wouldn't you tell Mr. Mysterious that you wrote the book?"

"I don't know," Blaine mumbled, refusing to look Wes in the eyes, "It's stupid and I'm sure you'll make fun of me for it, but he reminds me of the character Chris I made up."

Wes didn't say anything, but couldn't stop a small smile from spreading across his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N okay this is my last update today, I just really wanted to write this chapter so I decided to go for it. I apologize for all of the grammar mistakes, I write these on my phone, and it auto corrects a lot. I promise I'll try to do better. Anyways enjoy!**

Chap 5

Saturday afternoon Kurt went to the bookstore earlier than usual, because he didn't have any classes, and he had nothing better to do. It had been raining all day, and was still pouring when Kurt left for the bookstore, so even with the aid of his umbrella, Kurt was quite wet when he arrived ten minutes later.

"Kurt!" Blaine's face immediately lit up when he saw the other man, "I didn't think you'd come today with the weather being so bad."

"It probably wasn't one of my better ideas," Kurt grimaced, looking down at his wet designer clothes.

"Well I can go grab you a blanket to warm you up if you'd like," Blaine offered.

"You are a life saver Blaine," Kurt said gratefully, "Have I ever told you that?"

Blaine immediately went upstairs to get a blanket, while Kurt sat down in his usual seat.

"So your name's Kurt?" a voice said from behind a bookshelf, causing Kurt to jump. A young Asian man, poked his head out from around the bookshelf, "So you're Blaine's mysterious customer?"

"Um, I guess,"Kurt replied slowly.

"Interesting. Not too bad, I guess I can sort of understand what Blaine sees in you," the man said, eyeing Kurt up and down.

"Wes!" Blaine said crossly, walking over with a blanket and the book, "Leave Kurt alone. He doesn't need you interrogating him."

"I was just investigating," Wes said resolutely.

"Sorry about him Kurt," Blaine said, ignoring his best friend, "Wes works here with me, but he was gone this past week visiting his family. Unfortunately he had to come back some time I suppose."

"Don't listen to him, Kurt. Blainey loooooves me," Wes said teasingly.

"Blainey?" Kurt raised an eyebrow, trying to hide a smile.

"Okayyy, that's enough time with Wes," Blaine said loudly, blushing and dragging his friend away, "Let's go help some customers and leave Kurt in peace."

Kurt laughed to himself and began to read his chapter. This took longer than usual due to Wes' frequent distractions, which included spying on him from behind bookshelves and interrogating him about his life. When Kurt finally finished it was around five. He went up to the counter to return the book.

"You're leaving in this weather?" Blaine asked worriedly, looking out the window to where the rain was falling harder than ever.

"I don't really have much of a choice, your shop closes in a few minutes doesn't it," Kurt said glancing outside. It really did look terrible out there.

"Well you could stay at my place until the rain stops at least," Blaine offered shyly, "I'd drive you home, but Wes took the car and he's going to be out all evening."

"You really don't mind?" Kurt asked hopefully.

The curly haired man grinned, "Not at all. I just live right over the shop, so just give me a minute to close this place up and I will take you to my humble abode."

"Nerd," Kurt giggled, he actually giggled now that's something he hadn't done in forever.

A few minutes later, Blaine finished closing the shop and he and Kurt ascended the stairs. Blaine's home was small, but cozy, just like the bookstore. There were several bookshelves, and a general scattering of books everywhere. A piano and a guitar stood in one of the corners, surrounded by sheet music that had been scribbled on. There was a small TV in front of the sofa, which was covered in several pillows and blankets. Pictures of family and friends hung all around the house. There were two small bedrooms and one bathroom. There was also a small, extremely messy kitchen.

"Sorry the place is such a mess," Blaine said apologetically, "I would've cleaned up some if I knew you were coming."

"I don't mind at all," Kurt reassured him, "Trust me, after you've lived with my step-brother, messes cease to bother you. It's a survival skill at my parents' house."

"I'm impressed Kurt," Blaine laughed, "I wouldn't think you'd be able to handle that."

"It took me a long time," Kurt admitted, "but eventually I had to give in and adapt."

"Well, if you'd like to sit down on the couch and pick out a movie, I'll make dinner, and we can make the most of this," Blaine smiled, walking into the kitchen.

Kurt looked through Blaine's movie collection, consisting mostly of Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, Superhero movies, and Disney movies. Eventually Kurt decided on "The Little Mermaid", he had put the movie in just as Blaine reentered, carrying two plates of spaghetti.

"Dinner is served," Blaine said, handing Kurt his plate with a flourish. Blaine sat down beside Kurt, spreading a blanket over their laps.

As the opening scene played on the TV, Blaine grinned, "Good choice,"

"Yes, I have great taste when it comes to movies and just about everything else," Kurt said.

Kurt had to resist from singing along with the songs, but he was surprised when "Part of Your World" started to play, and Blaine sang along with it. Even Kurt had to admit Blaine's voice was amazing.

The curly haired man blushed, "Sorry, it's my favorite song from the movie."

"And to think I was trying so hard not to sing along earlier," Kurt said indignantly, smiling at the other man. The two men sang along with the rest of the movie, also quoting parts they knew.

As the movie drew closer to the end, Kurt felt his eyelids begin to droop. It has been a long day, and Blaine's home was warm. He felt very safe next to Blaine as the storm continued to rage outside. At one point his head fell onto Blaine's shoulder without him noticing. Blaine glanced down at Kurt when the movie ended. At this point the other man was fast asleep on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine considered waking Kurt up, but he just looked so peaceful that he couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead, Blaine draped his arm over Kurt's shoulder, rested his head against Kurt's, and allowed himself to fall asleep too.

When Wes returned a few hours later, it was to find Kurt and Blaine fast asleep, still cuddled together on the couch. He considered letting them rest, even he had to admit it was quite adorable, but decided he should probably wake Blaine up in case Kurt had to get home.

"Blainey, time to get up," Wes said, poking his friend. Blaine slowly rubbed his eyes.

"What time is it?" he mumbled.

"Almost eleven,"

"Crap! Kurt probably has to get home," Blaine gently nudged Kurt, "Hey Kurt,"

Kurt's eyes fluttered open, and he looked up at Blaine, still not moving from his place curled up against the other man's side. "What time is it?"

"Wes said it's almost eleven."

"What! I told Rachel I'd be home hours ago!" Kurt immediately leapt up.

"Sorry, it's my fault. I can give you a ride home though. The weather's still terrible." Blaine said glancing out the window.

"Thank you Blaine, you are amazing," Kurt said distractedly, as he hastened to untangle himself from the blanket. The two men quickly walked to the car. Kurt gave Blaine directions to his apartment. When they got there, Blaine hopped out and opened Kurt's door for him.

"I'll walk you inside," Blaine offered. Kurt decided not to argue and they walked up to Kurt's room together.

Kurt turned to Blaine before when they got to the door, "Thank you so much for today. I had an amazing time with you. Oh and I loved hearing you sing," Kurt said, blushing.

"The pleasure was all mine," Blaine insisted, "And I got to hear you sing, so I definitely got the better deal."

Kurt smiled shyly, and was about to speak again when the door was wrenched open by a very angry, upset looking Rachel Berry.

"Why didn't you call me," she said glaring at Kurt, "For all I knew you were lying dead on the street."

"I'm sorry Rachel I just-" Kurt suddenly had the wind knocked out of him as the tiny girl launched herself into his arms, pulling him into a tight hug.

"God Kurt," she sniffed, "I was scared to death. Where were you anyway?"

"I was at the bookstore, and it was pouring outside, so Blaine said I could stay a while, but I ended up falling asleep."

Rachel seemed to finally notice Blaine, who was standing beside Kurt slightly awkwardly. Her face immediately split into a delighted grin, "Ohhhh, so this is why you keep going to that bookstore."

Kurt blushed, "Blaine is just a friend, he's been letting me read a book."

"Surrrre," Rachel said winking at Blaine, who's face was also bright red "I bet you two had a _lot_ of fun at your little sleep over."

"Okay Rachel! That is enough of your insanity," Kurt said loudly, stepping inside the doorway and blocking Rachel from view, "I'll see you later Blaine."

Kurt smiled at Blaine quickly before closing the door. Blaine whistled happily to himself as he walked back to his car. It had definitely been the best day he had had in a long time.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I decided to split Sunday into two chapters, both of which are extremely fluffy. Enjoy!**

Chap 6

Kurt woke up around ten on Sunday morning. Rachel was auditioning for a small part in a Broadway musical, so he had the whole morning to himself. He watched TV for a bit before deciding just to go to the bookstore extremely early. Kurt quickly wrote Rachel a note, not wanting a repeat of the day before. As he walked to "Books and Bow Ties", Kurt enjoyed the weather. The storm from the day before had cleared up, there were still puddles on the ground, but the sun was shining and birds were chirping.

He walked up to the bookstore, only to find the lights off and the doors locked. Kurt sighed to himself, he should've figured the shop would be closed, Blaine did need a day off after all. He was just turning to leave when he hear Blaine's voice, "Kurt!"

Kurt looked up to see Blaine poking his head out of his bedroom window, grinning goofily down at him. "Hey!" Blaine called down happily.

Kurt squinted up against the sun, "Hey yourself,"

"Sorry the shop's closed today, but if you don't have any other plans you could spend the day with me," he offered shyly.

Kurt beamed up at the curly haired man, "I'd love that."

"You would?" Blaine sounded surprised.

"Of course I would," Kurt laughed, "now hurry up and get down here before I change my mind."

Blaine saluted him and ducked back inside. A few minutes later, Blaine joined Kurt outside, bundled up in a thick jacket. "So what did you have planned," Kurt asked, smiling at the other man.

"Well I wasn't expecting you to want to hang out with me, so I didn't really have anything planned," Blaine admitted.

"Of course I'd want to spend time with you Blaine. You're my friend." Kurt said smacking Blaine lightly over the side of the head.

"Well in that case, we should go take a walk," Blaine suggested.

"That sounds lovely. Where too?"

"Well I was thinking Neverland," Blaine grinned.

"Sorry I forgot my fairy dust," Kurt laughed.

"Tsk, tsk, Kurt I expected you to come to a bookstore prepared," Blaine said shaking his head disapprovingly.

"I didn't realize I would be taking a trip to Neverland," Kurt said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well then I suppose we're just going to have to walk and see where this sidewalk leads us," Blaine said, offering Kurt his arm, which Kurt accepted, and marching onward.

They walked for a few minutes chatting happily, until they got to a part of the sidewalk with bigger puddles than they had seen so far, "Puddles Kurt!" Blaine gasped, looking delighted.

"Are you five?" Kurt teased.

Blaine frowned, "So mean Kurt, so mean."

Kurt laughed, "Okay, tell me why you're so excited about the puddles."

"Well its obvious," Blaine said incredulously, "we have to jump in them."

"We're going to jump in the puddles?" Kurt asked, slightly concerned for Blaine's sanity.

"Of course," Blaine said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "What else are puddles good for?"

"I didn't think puddles were good for much of anything other than ruining your clothes," Kurt admitted.

"Well that's a silly way of thinking. Come Kurt pleeaasse," Blaine gave Kurt his most adorable puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," Kurt sighed, "But I won't like it."

With that, Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand as he lead them jumping from puddle to puddle down the side walk, ignoring the weird looks people were giving them. By the time they had jumped in all of the puddles, Kurt and Blaine were both breathless and giggling.

"I haven't done something that stupid and fun in a long time," Kurt gasped, cheeks flushed pink from all the jumping.

"Well get used to it Mr. Hummel, because this is going to be a long walk," Blaine said before continuing to walk down the sidewalk, Kurt following after him.

"Do you have any idea where we're going," Kurt laughed when he caught up to Blaine.

"Sure I do," Blaine said, confidently, "We're going to that coffee shop."

"You just made that up didn't you," Kurt said eyeing Blaine suspiciously. Blaine simply smiled and opened the door of the coffee shop for Kurt.

Kurt and Blaine walked up to the counter, "I'll have a medium drip," Blaine said.

"And I'll have a non-fat mocha," Kurt said, pulling out his wallet, but Blaine beat him to it, paying for both of their coffees. Kurt pouted a bit, but couldn't help but smile and blush.

They sat down and drank their coffee for a minute, before Blaine said, "You know what, I realized I don't actually know that much about you."

"There's not much to know really," Kurt said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-one,"

"Oh really," Blaine smiled, "Me too. Where are you from?"

"Lima, Ohio."

"That's really weird, I'm from Columbus, Ohio," Blaine said, "Are you in college?"

"Yeah," Kurt said, "I'm in college for design."

"Figures. What's your favorite color?"

"That's random," Kurt laughed

"Answer the question."

"Blue."

"That's too general Kurt," Blaine scolded gently, "Blue like the color of your eyes?"

"Sure I guess," Kurt blushed, "Wait why do you get to ask all the questions?"

"That's how the game works," Blaine said, rolling his eyes, "Anyways you already know more about me. Favorite musical?"

"Wicked."

"Good choice."

The questioning continued like this until both men had finished their coffee. When they got up to leave, Kurt asked, "So where to now?"

"It's a secret," Blaine grinned.

"I think you're just making this up as you go along," Kurt said, narrowing his eyes at Blaine.

"No, I just like surprising you," with that, the two men set off to their next destination, arm in arm, chatting happily.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N As of today I'veghost this story completely planned from beginning to end. Unfortunately it can't be all rainbows and fluff forever, but for now it mostly is, so enjoy it :) I'm also going to get more into the book Blaine wrote in the next few chapters**

Chap 7

Kurt and Blaine continued their walk until they came to a music store. Blaine turned to Kurt, "And this is where I've been leading you all along," he announced.

"Oh really," Kurt raised an eyebrow, "You knew this was here the whole time."

"Of course I did,"

"Prove it," Kurt said grinning evilly, "Without turning around, tell me what the name of the store is."

"Ummm... Cool Music?" Blaine said lamely.

"That's your best attempt?" Kurt laughed.

"Well it doesn't matter what the music store is called," Blaine said rolling his eyes and opening the door for Kurt, "What matters is what's inside the music store."

"I would guess music," Kurt said, stepping into the store.

"Well your no fun," Blaine pouted.

"Yeah, but I'm right," Kurt replied, looking around at shelves piled high with sheet music and CDs.

"That's beside the point."

The two men explored the music store, Kurt bemoaning the lack of Broadway music, and Blaine going on about the talent of Katy Perry. Suddenly something caught Blaine's attention, and he dragged Kurt to the corner of the store.

"Look Kurt a guitar!" Blaine exclaimed, staring at the sample instrument, running his fingers lightly over the strings.

"I saw you had one at your house. Can you play?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Yeah, I used to play a lot in high school. Sometimes I still play, but I don't have as much time anymore," Blaine said, gazing longingly at the guitar.

"Play me something."

"I haven't played in a while Kurt," Blaine said.

"Awww please," Kurt pleaded, "for me,"

Blaine gave a dramatic sigh, but picked up the instrument and started to play.

_Say, wasn't that a funny day?_

_Gee, you had a funny way-a way about you._

_A kind of glow of something new._

_Sure-I'll admit that I'm the same._

_Another sucker for a game kids like to play,_

_And the rules they like to use._

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel for you?_

Blaine's eyes didn't leave Kurt's as he sang, causing the other man to blush.

_The sun: telling me the night is done._

_Well I refuse to let it stop our fun._

_Close your eyes-we'll make it dark again_

_And kiss; there's a thought, so how 'bout this?_

_Let's pretend that both our lips are made of candy._

_After all, we need sweets every now and then._

Blaine winked and grinned goofily at Kurt as he sang. Kurt giggled, enjoying just seeing Blaine have so much fun.

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel for you?_

_Here we are: two strangers in a very different place._

_Who knows what could happen to us next?_

_Here we are with nothing but this little spark._

_It's too cold outside to lay this fire to rest._

_Go? How so very apropos:_

_A goodbye just as soon as I said 'Hello."_

_Well alright, I'll see you later._

_It's true: it's just a fantasy for two._

_But what's the difference if it all could have been true?_

_I guess this is better._

Blaine couldn't help but smile when Kurt looked at him like that. There was so much delight on the other man's face. His eyes were bright and his cheeks were flushed with happiness. He'd definitely have to do this again sometime.

_But don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel for you?_

_Oh, don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel for you?_

_Don't you want the way that I feel for you?_

Kurt clapped, jumping up and down as Blaine finished the song. Blaine bowed to his audience of one, and the two men left the store to go home.

"That was amazing Blaine," Kurt said, beaming at the other man.

"Thanks,"

"I didn't recognize that song though," Kurt said with a frown, "Who wrote it?."

"I did actually," Blaine replied blushing a little.

Kurt's jaw dropped, "No way Blaine! You didn't tell me you wrote music!"

"I was far more interested in learning about you," Blaine said grinning at Kurt.

"Why didn't you go into music?" Kurt asked curiously.

"I love it, but I love books more," Blaine said simply.

Kurt nodded, "That's how it was with me too. I considered going into musical theater, but in the end I'm more passionate about fashion. Rachel, is actually in the musical theater business,"

"Oh really?" Blaine said, surprised.

"Yeah she's actually auditioning for a small part in a Broadway musical right now,"

"Wow," Blaine sounded impressed, "Tell her I hope she gets it."

"I will," Kurt said, "Even though it will probably lead to a thorough interrogation about you."

Blaine laughed, and the two men continued talking about musical theater and their favorite Broadway musicals until they arrived at Kurt's apartment.

"This was really fun Blaine," Kurt said, smiling shyly.

"Yeah," Blaine agreed, returning Kurt's smile, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Definitely," Kurt beamed, and with that, the two men parted ways, both extremely happy and neither really knowing why.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I just want to say the I really liked writing this chapter. I especially like having Wes at the bookstore :) anyways I hope you enjoy and please review! Reading your reviews really makes my day!**

Chap 8

Monday evening, Kurt once again went to the bookstore. He was more excited than usual, because now he not only got to read a very good book, he also got to talk to someone he considered to be a very good friend. He opened the door and went to the counter, where Blaine was waiting for him with the book.

"You seem extra cheerful today," Blaine commented.

"Well Thanksgiving is this Thursday, so I'm looking forward to seeing my family," Kurt said, seeing as this was part of the reason. He went happily to his usual seat, only to find a cup of coffee on the table beside the chair.

Kurt frowned and went back up to the counter, "Is somebody sitting there already?" he asked Blaine.

"Nope," Blaine said, looking up from the book in his hands, Clockwork Prince.

"Well there's a cup of coffee just sitting there, and I don't know who's it is," Kurt said, pointing out the cup.

"Oh, no that's yours," Blaine said simply, before turning back to his book, "I picked it up for you a few minutes before you arrived."

"Blaine," Kurt smiled shyly, "you didn't have to do that."

Blaine grinned at him, "I wanted to Kurt. You're my friend, so I like doing nice things for you."

Wes came up from behind a shelf where he was shelving books, "Awww Blainey, why don't you ever get me coffee, I'm your friend too. We've been friends since high school and you never get me coffee," he said grinning evilly at Blaine, who blushed.

"It still baffles me how we've been friends this long," Blaine said, glaring pointedly at Wes.

Kurt laughed, "Well it means a lot to me Blaine. Thank you."

Kurt read his book, happily sipping his coffee, Blaine had even gotten his coffee order right. The book kept getting better and better. It was told from Darren's perspective. He was everything Kurt liked in a guy, kind, smart, talented, into music, and so much more. Kurt really did want him to end up with Chris, just for Darren's sake, because he loved him so much, even though Kurt thought he could do better.

For now though, the two fictional characters were just friends, even though Kurt thought it was pretty obvious that Blaine liked Chris, with all the songs he sang to him and how he always tried to talk to the other boy and hang out with him. Kurt thought Chris was silly at this point for not realizing it.

When he finished his chapter, Kurt reluctantly closed the book and brought it back up to Blaine. "Do you think it's stupid to have a crush on a fictional character," Kurt asked, handing the book back to Blaine.

"Not at all," Blaine replied putting the book away, "They have personalities, flaws, quirks. They are people. We could talk for years with our favorite fictional characters and never get bored, so why would it be stupid to have a crush on them. For me it was definitely Harry Potter."

Kurt raised his eyebrows, the corners of his mouth quirking up, "Really Blaine? Harry Potter? You are such a nerd."

Blaine laughed, "Who is it for you."

"Darren," Kurt replied, "He's just so sweet and honest."

Blaine raised his eyebrows, "He was never really my type."

"Well then, you have bad taste," Kurt said, and there was a sudden burst of laughter from behind one of the shelves.

"Eavesdropping is rude Wes," Blaine called over to the other man. He turned back to Kurt, who looked confused "Ignore the idiot."

"Well, I'd better be going," Kurt sighed, checking his watch, "If I'm late again, Rachel will kill me. She even bought me this watch just so I wouldn't have an excuse for being late."

"See you tomorrow," Blaine said with a smile.

Kurt waved and turned towards the door. He stepped into the chilly outdoors, and started for home.


	9. Chapter 9

Chap 9

Kurt went to the bookstore on Tuesday, extremely happy. It was his last day in New York before he went to Lima to visit his family and friends for Thanksgiving. He was slightly disappointed that he wouldn't get to see Blaine until Monday though. He practically skipped up to the counter smiling, "Hello Blaine."

Blaine grinned, "You're even more cheerful today," he commented.

"Well tomorrow morning I leave for Lima for Thanksgiving," Kurt chirped.

"Awww it's going to be so boring here without you," Blaine pouted.

At that moment, Wes came up from the back of the store carrying an armful of books, "I'm wounded Blaine, wounded."

Kurt ignored Wes, something he had become quite good at, and asked, "Well aren't you going to visit your family anyways."

Blaine coughed awkwardly, "Um, no, I'm not really that close with my family," Kurt frowned, "Well my dad wasn't very supportive of my sexuality in the first place. When I decided to open a bookstore instead of going to law school, we got in a huge fight and we haven't really talked since them."

"Blaine, I'm so sorry," Kurt said softly, not imagining how someone could not be proud of the curly haired man.

"It's no big deal," Blaine shrugged, "I was only ever really close to my little brother, Drew."

"I tried to get Blaine to come over my family's house for Thanksgiving," Wes commented from wherever he was shelving books, "But he's always so stubborn and insists that he'd be intruding."

"Anyways," Blaine said perking up and pulling out the book, "Here you go! Your coffee's waiting."

"Thank you Blaine," Kurt said, smiling fondly at the other man. He couldn't imagine someone not liking Blaine, it just seemed completely ridiculous, and at that moment, Kurt started planning how he could get Blaine over his house for Christmas.

When he finished the next chapter, it was amazing, even though Chris and Darren had yet to kiss, Kurt went up to the counter. "I'm going to miss you," Kurt said earnestly as he handed Blaine the book.

"I'll miss you more," Blaine smiled, "trust me. Have fun."

The men ignored Wes' dramatic gagging and hugged goodbye. With one last wave, Kurt left, thinking of turkey and pumpkin pie, except for the little part of his brain that never seemed to stop thinking of Blaine.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N sorry this chapter is a little late, but I was busy updating my other Klaine fanfic, No Such Thing As Normal. I hope you like this chapter and please review :)**

Chap 10

Kurt rang the doorbell of his parents house on Wednesday afternoon, grateful for the peace and quiet of Lima for once. His father answered the door, "How are you kiddo," he said, hugging his son tightly.

"I'm great dad," Kurt replied happily, "How are you?"

"Good," Burt stepped aside for Kurt to enter, "Finn and Carole are in the kitchen. Carole's cooking and Finn's, well Finn's being Finn."

Kurt laughed, walking into the kitchen. Carole was busy over the stove, and Finn was peering hungrily over her shoulder. "Look who's here," Burt said as they walked in.

"Kurt," Carole squealed, seeing her step-son and quickly rushing over to hug him.

When Carole released Kurt, he was immediately bear hugged by Finn, "We missed you bro."

"I missed you guys too," Kurt said, smiling around at his loving family.

"Well dinner should be ready in about an hour," Carole said, returning to her cooking.

Kurt went up to his room, to unpack his bags. When he was done, he sat on his bed, just absorbing the feeling of being home. Suddenly his phone vibrated.

_Did you get home safely? - B_

Kurt smiled, thinking of his curly haired friend.

_Yeah. How are things at the bookstore? - K_

_Good, boring without you though :( - B_

_Awww, I'm sorry. I'm having fun here, but I miss you - K_

_Hmmm I think my day just got a bit better ;) - B_

_Oh shut up you - K_

_I've got to go, Carole's calling me down for dinner - K_

_Okeydokey - B_

_And I miss you too - B_

Carole was indeed calling Kurt down to dinner, which smelled delicious. Kurt sat in his seat and they began to eat. They talked about everything they had missed together, from what went on in the tire shop to what was happening at Kurt's college.

"Dad," Kurt said cautiously, "I was wondering if I could invite a friend over for Christmas?"

"I've told you Kurt," Burt smiled incredulously, "You can have Rachel over whenever you like, but isn't she going to be with her family."

"Um it's not Rachel," Kurt blushed staring at his plate, "it's just a guy I met at the bookstore."

Burt raised his eyebrows, "What's his name?"

"Blaine," Kurt glanced up at his father, "I've just been hanging out with him at his shop a lot lately and he mentioned how he isn't close with his family so he was going to spend Christmas alone."

"Is this Blaine, is he, um, is he gay?" Burt asked awkwardly, "Not that it matters."

"Yeah Dad," Kurt laughed, "Blaine's gay."

"Is he your boyfriend?" Finn asked, his mouth full. Kurt's face turned bright red.

"Finn!" Carole scolded.

"But yeah, that's what I was getting at," Burt admitted.

"No," Kurt said quickly, "We're just friends!"

"Well it doesn't matter either way I suppose. Of course he can come over Kurt. You must think pretty highly of him, though, you've never invited any of your other New York friends over."

"That's because I'm afraid you'll scare him away," Kurt laughed.

"And what makes you think we aren't going to scare this Blaine away?" Carole asked curiously.

"I think he's weird enough to fend for himself," Kurt smiled. Now he just had to convince Blaine to come over.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I really like this chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

Chap 11

Blaine waited anxiously for Kurt's arrival Monday afternoon. He had really missed his friend, even though they had talked everyday through texting and phone calls. Wes walked up to him from the back of the store, carrying a pile of papers inside a folder, "You're doing it again," he said, glancing at his friend.

Blaine snapped out of his daze, "Doing what?"

"You're making your I-miss-Kurt face. The one you do when you're pining after him every afternoon," Wes said.

"I don't know what your talking about," Blaine said, like he did every afternoon.

"Anyways," Wes sighed, placing the pile of papers in front or Blaine, "Reed sent in his interpretation of your illustration ideas and I thought you'd want to be the first to see them."

Blaine immediately perked up. He had been eagerly awaiting these illustrations for a week. He opened the folder and flipped through the beautifully hand drawn sketches, "Oh my god," his eyes widened in horror, "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, Wes please tell me this isn't happening."

Wes glanced at his friend, "What's wrong Blaine, they can't be that bad. Reed's an amazing artist."

Blaine pushed the drawings towards Wes and sunk his head into his hands. Wes glanced over the pictures and burst into uncontrollable laughter, "Are you kidding me Blaine, this is great!" he crowed.

"I wrote up my illustration ideas and character descriptions Sunday night, after I got home from being with Kurt. I didn't even think about it," Blaine mumbled, gazing in horror at the sketches. Each drawing of Chris and Darren looked exactly like Kurt and Blaine. Darren looked like Blaine, just the way he had planned. Everything about Chris screamed Kurt, from the way he did his hair to the way he stood, which definitely wasn't what Blaine had planned.

"I think your over reacting Blaine. I think they're cute," Wes reassured him, trying to control his laughter.

"What if Kurt sees this?" Blaine hissed.

"Well then that will be a perfect opportunity to explain everything to him," Wes suggested.

"Yeah I'm sure that will go over great," Blaine rolled his eyes, "'Hey Kurt so it turns out that I wrote that book you love! Crazy right and guess what's even better I imagine you as Chris and me as Darren, look I've even got drawings! We should go on a date some time!'"

"Sounds foolproof to me," Wes shrugged, "What's the worst that could happen."

"Um I don't know," Blaine said sarcastically, "Maybe he would get completely freaked out and never talk to me again, and I wouldn't blame him."

"This would have been a lot easier if you had just told Kurt from the beginning," Wes commented.

"Told me what?" Wes and Blaine jumped as they heard Kurt's voice from the doorway. The other man had just entered and was walking towards Blaine and Wes at the counter. Blaine hastily shoved the drawings into the folder.

"Nothing," Wes and Blaine said simultaneously. Kurt raised his eyebrows in suspicion.

"What's in the folder?" he asked.

"Nothing," Blaine said quickly while Wes said, "Drawings."

Kurt placed his hands on his hips, "You'd better tell me or I'm going to think you have some sort of deep dark secret."

Wes yanked the folder out of Blaine's hands and handed it to Kurt, "It's the illustrations for that book you're reading, Courage,"

Kurt flipped through them while Blaine closed his eyes, waiting for the attack. "These are really nice," Kurt commented, "Very detailed. You'd think they were real people."

Wes and Blaine's jaws dropped. Kurt continued to look through the pictures, "They look cute together, you know, like they were meant to be together. I wish there were more couples like that."

"Yeah wouldn't that be something Blaine?" Wes grinned, nudging his friend with his elbow. Blaine simply continued to open and close his mouth, seeming to be at a lack for words.

"Figures, Darren's hot," Kurt said before closing the folder. Blaine choked and started coughing while Wes pounded his back. Kurt stared at them confused, "You guys are acting weirder than usual today."

"Blaine here just suffered a great shock," Wes explained.

Kurt nodded, "How'd you guys even get these?"

"Um-" Blaine started before Wes cut him off.

"I'm a good friend of the author."

"I'm surprised you even have friends outside of Blaine," Kurt teased.

"If you want you can have one of the drawings," Blaine offered, finally seeming to regain the ability of forming coherent sentences.

Kurt eyes widened in delight, "Can I really!"

Blaine grinned, "Of course."

"You are the best Blaine," Kurt said, picking out his favorite drawing, one of Chris and Darren with their arms around each others' waists. "I don't actually have time to read today," Kurt confessed sadly, "I have a ton of homework, but I thought I'd come in and say hi."

"It's really nice to see you again Kurt," Blaine smiled.

"You too," Kurt said, returning the smile, before leaving the way he had come, occasionally glancing down at his picture. There was something vaguely familiar about it, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He was probably just imagining things.

"Wow," Wes said after Kurt had left, "You two might be soul mates after all. I didn't think I'd ever meet somebody who could match your ability of being oblivious."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N sorry for the late update! I've been busy the past two days and I've really been working on drawing on my computer program. I did a drawing of Kurt and Blaine that I'm going to put as the cover for this fic. Hope you like it and this chapter! Oh and for those of you who were wondering the Reed I mentioned in the last chapter was Reed from Dalton, but he's not actually going to show up in the story I just needed somebody to do the illustrations.**

Chap 12

The next day, after he returned from the bookstore, Kurt went into his room to find Rachel sitting on his bed. The tiny brunette had her arms crossed and a determined look on her face. Kurt sighed, this couldn't be good, "What's up Rach?"

"Why do you have a picture of you and Blaine in your room she asked pointing at the illustration from Courage that he had hung up the day before.

"Umm I don't know what your talking about," Kurt replied, beginning to question her sanity, "That's an illustration for the book I'm reading."

Rachel raised her eyebrows in disbelief, "You seriously think I'm going to fall for that? That's obviously you and Blaine, I've only seen the guy once and I know that!"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Is this going anywhere?"

"The point is," Rachel said watching Kurt intently, "That you have been spending a lot of time with Blaine. I was wondering if maybe you have feelings for him. You've always told me about this kind of thing before."

"There's nothing to tell," Kurt replied, slightly confused, "Blaine's my friend. He's sweet, funny, nerdy, and he makes me happier than I've been in, well, ever."

Rachel stared at her best friend in disbelief, could he even hear himself, "Exactly! He makes you happy!"

"Yeah, well lots of people make me happy. You make me happy, but I don't have feelings for you," Kurt said.

"Well you don't go out of your way to spend as much time as possible with me," Rachel pointed out.

Kurt sighed, "I don't have time for this. I have a ton of homework and I have to find a way to convince Blaine to come over for Christmas."

"Yes because that's something you'd do for any old friend," Rachel said sarcastically.

Kurt rolled his eyes and left to get a snack from the kitchen. He loved Rachel to death, but she had no idea what she was talking about a lot of the time.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N once again, I'm sorry for the late update. Cross country practice for my high school team has started and I just started taking a college statistics class. I won't be able to update as much, but I hope to update every other day. Anyways enjoy the chapter. Cliff hanger ending DUNDUNDUNDUN!**

Chap 13

The next day, Kurt went to the bookstore as usual. Blaine glanced up when he heard the door open, "Hey you," he said with a grin.

Kurt couldn't help but smile at the other man, "Miss me?" he teased.

"As always," Blaine replied smoothly, pulling out the book and handing it to Kurt. Kurt smiled to himself as he went to his corner and read the next chapter of the book. When he finished the chapter, he went back up to the counter, where Blaine was waiting for him.

"So, how far along are you in the book?" Blaine asked.

"About a third of the way through," Kurt replied, handing the book to Blaine.

"What are you going to read when your done?" Blaine asked curiously, "I mean if you are going to read anything after this that is. It's not like you have to keep coming here or anything, I mean you have no reason to. It would be stupid for you to come here for no reason" he babbled breathlessly.

"If you're asking if I'm going to keep coming here after I finish this book," Kurt said, smiling shyly, "Of course I am. I don't know what I'm going to read though."

Blaine smiled softly up at the other man, "Thank God. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't get to look forward to this everyday," Blaine said earnestly, "Wes would probably drive me crazy. Don't worry about what to read though, I have tons of books I can suggest for you. I mean there's Lord of the Rings, The Hunger Games, Harry Potter, trust me Kurt, I've got this covered."

"Thanks," Kurt laughed, "I've got to finish this one first though, and I still have a long way to go. Anyways I've got to go now, but I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," Blaine waved cheerily.

Kurt hummed to himself cheerfully as he walked home, still pondering other books to read. When he arrived at his apartment, Kurt went straight to the computer. He typed in the author of the book he was reading, Anderson he thought his name was. When the results popped up, he clicked on the first one and read.

Author of the wildly talked about and soon to be released, Courage, Blaine Anderson lives in New York City, where he owns a bookstore.

Well shit.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N once again I am so sorry for the late update, but I got really sick over the weekend. I started getting really dizzy and nearly passed out at church on Sunday (Yes I'm the weird Catholic girl who goes to church and then comes home and writes Klaine fanfiction haha). Anyways I'm better now so I will update every other day.**

Chap 14

The next day, Kurt walked towards the bookstore as usual. On his way to the store, he always passed his apartment, this time he stopped. He glanced down the road to where the bookstore was. He imagined Blaine's face if he were to go home today instead. The other man would probably be crushed. He had promised to go after all and Kurt wasn't one to break his promises, but promises were for people you trusted. How could he trust Blaine when he just found out he didn't actually know the first thing about the other man.

Maybe his hopes for their friendship were just wishful thinking. Real life doesn't happen like it does in the books, you don't meet the man of your dre- your best friend at a quaint little bookstore. Kurt took a deep breath and walked determinedly to his apartment.

He entered his and Rachel's apartment and slammed the door behind him a little more forcefully than necessary. Rachel poked her head into the hall from the kitchen, "Kurt! What are you doing here? Don't you have your little date at the bookstore?"

"I don't really feel like it today," Kurt grumbled, joining his friend in the kitchen, and sitting down on the counter.

Rachel raised her eyebrows, "Now that's something I never thought I'd hear you say. That's the best part of your day! I see how happy you are when you come home every day."

"Yeah we'll Blaine's not making me particularly happy right now," Kurt snapped.

"Ahhh," Rachel nodded knowingly and sitting beside her friend, "You found out he wrote that book didn't you?"

Kurt's head snapped up, "Wait! Was I the only one who didn't know about this?"

"Well," Rachel said cautiously, "I thought it was pretty obvious, especially with the, um, illustrations. Also I was going to get you another book by the same author for Christmas. I saw his full name and my suspicions were confirmed."

"Gaga, how stupid am I?" Kurt moaned, his head sinking into his hands.

"Awww Kurt," Rachel rubbed her friend's back soothingly, "You were just distracted by _Blaine_. It didn't really matter if he wrote this book or not."

"Of course it matters," Kurt said, "It turns out I know nothing about somebody I considered to be one of my closest friends."

Rachel rolled her eyes, but a small smile played across her lips, "Kurt you do know Blaine, you know stuff about him from his favorite color to his favorite musical. That stuff is just as important as whether or not he wrote book or starred in a movie or anything like that. Maybe that's why he didn't tell you," Kurt glanced at her questioningly, "Maybe he really just wanted to be your friend, not as a famous influential author, but just as Blaine."

Kurt was silent for a moment, "It's nice to remember that you aren't insane all of the time," Kurt teased, nudging his friend.

Rachel hopped off the counter, straightening her skirt, "I have my moments," she laughed, "But you are going to talk to Blaine right?"

Kurt sighed, "Yeah I'll go over tomorrow. I just want some time alone for now, I'm still not cool with this."

Kurt walked into his room, gazing for a moment at the illustration on his wall. Did this mean that was actually Kurt and Blaine? He'd have to ask Blaine that tomorrow too. He pulled out his phone to see he had several text messages, all from Blaine.

_Kurt? Are you coming today :( - B_

_Kuuuuurt I miss you - B_

_Wes is throwing books at me and telling me to stop moping. Save me! - B_

_Are you mad at me? - B_

_Are you okay? - B_

_Text me back if you're okay - B_

Kurt couldn't help but smile to himself as he texted back.

_I'm fine, I just needed some space. See you tomorrow - K_


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N so here's another update yayy! We're getting more into Blaine's story, it gets rather angry. Sorry! Don't worry I promise there will be extra fluff in the next chapter just for you guys ;)**

Chap 15

Kurt took a deep breath as he walked into the bookstore on Friday. As Kurt opened the door, Blaine looked up, his face lighting up with a wide smile immediately, a smile Kurt couldn't help but return. "Hey!" Blaine chirped, hopping from one foot to the other, "Ready to read?" He held the book out to Kurt, expectantly.

Kurt took the book and placed it back on the counter, "Not quite yet," he said carefully. "So Mr. Anderson, you have some explaining to do."

Blaine's smile slowly slid off his face as realization hit him, "I'm so, so sorry Kurt. It's not that I didn't trust you and you have every right to be mad at me," he babbled.

"I'm not mad, well I am, but Rachel helped me deal with most of that yesterday. I just want to know why. I mean, it can't be because you expected me to start fanboying on you, because I made it quite clear I rarely ever read. No offense, but I had never heard of you before," Kurt said with a shrug.

"It wasn't me I was afraid you had heard of," Blaine said, sinking his head into his hands, "I didn't want you to know my dad."

"Your dad," Kurt raised his eyebrows incredulously.

Blaine looked down at the book, fiddling with the pages, "Bill Anderson."

Kurt's eyes widened, "Wait! As in law attorney Bill Anderson?"

Blaine stiffened, "Yeah."

Bill Anderson was one of the best attorneys in the nation and rarely ever lost a trial. He didn't handpick cases or specialize in any particular case, he didn't need to. So when all that changed eight years ago, everyone was shocked. Eight years ago Bill Anderson started hand picking clients who were going up against LGBT people. Most of the time, he won. In between he would work on his regular cases, as if nothing was different. When questioned about this sudden change, Bill insisted that he just felt very strongly about homosexuals, never explaining more. Kurt and his father had often seen stuff about his cases on TV and the Internet.

"I totally understand if you never want to talk to me again," Blaine said dejectedly, still avoiding Kurt's gaze.

"Blaine," Kurt said gently, "You're not your dad. I don't care who your parents are, you're one of the best friends I've ever had. It's going to take a lot more than your dad to scare me away."

Blaine looked up at the taller man hopefully, "How are you so wonderful?"

"What can I say," Kurt joked, "I was born this way."

Blaine laughed and the two men stood in comfortable silence for a moment.

"Does Wes know? I mean, I can't see how he doesn't if you guys have been friends since high school," Kurt asked.

"Yeah," Blaine said, "that's why he always wants me to come over for holidays, he's afraid I'll go to my parent's house. Sometimes I do," Blaine admitted with a shrug.

"Why?"

"My brother," Blaine said simply, "Drew is my younger brother, he's sixteen and one of the best things in my life. Usually he spends most of the summer here, Dad thinks he spends it with his 'girlfriend'. Drew's never had a real girlfriend, he told me last summer he's gay. I had always suspected, but it meant the world to me that he confided in me. He hasn't told dad yet, because well, you know. Dad always favored me, I was the one who was supposed to follow in his footsteps. So when I disappointed him, all the weight fell on Drew's shoulders. I know why Wes doesn't want me visiting them though, I'll only make it worse."

Kurt looked sadly and the curly haired man in front of him, "I want you to know Blaine, no matter what I'm here for you. You can tell me anything, you're not getting rid of me now," Kurt said earnestly.

Blaine smiled gratefully at his friend, "I wouldn't dream of it."

Kurt hesitated before saying, "If you don't mind me asking, what happened eight years ago?"

"I came out," Blaine said with a humorless smile, "I've never been that terrified in my life."

Kurt walked around the corner and pulled Blaine into his arms, hugging him tightly. "You're coming to my place for dinner," Blaine opened his mouth to protest, "Don't you dare try to convince me otherwise."

"Alright," Blaine smiled shyly, "Let me just write a note for Wes, he's out with his girlfriend."

"That would explain the peace and quiet," Kurt said rolling his eyes. A few minutes later, the two men walked out of the bookstore, arm in arm.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N So there's some happy fluffy chapters coming up in the next few days and I promise a kliss is fast approaching. Enjoy! By the way, I've never actually been to New York, but I want to go there more than anything!**

Chap 16

When Kurt and Blaine arrived at Kurt's apartment, they were immediately greeted by Rachel Berry, "Yay! I've been waiting for Kurt to invite you over Blaine!" she squealed, clasping her hands together.

Blaine merely smiled incredulously while Kurt rolled his eyes. "I was thinking we could order some just order some pizza, I didn't get a chance to bake today," Kurt said turning to Blaine.

"That sounds great," Blaine smiled. Rachel lead Blaine to the living room while Kurt ordered the pizza. "So," she said in a very business like manner, gesturing for him to sit down on the couch, "What is your musical history? Kurt mentioned you could sing and play guitar."

"Um, I sang lead at the Glee club at Dalton, but that's about it. I just write music and sing in my free time," Blaine said simply.

Rachel nodded approvingly, "Yes I suppose you would be busy between writing, running the bookstore, and wooing Kurt."

"Wait, what about me?" Kurt asked, hearing his name as he entered the room. He sat down beside Blaine who was gaping open mouthed at Rachel, "Ah yes, Rachel does seem to have that effect on people."

"I was just talking about how busy he must be," Rachel said, innocently.

"Don't you have lines to memorize?" Kurt asked her, glaring at Rachel meaningfully.

"Ah, yes," she leapt up with a bright smile, "I've got lines to memorize! I'll see you boys later. Use protection!"

Kurt glared after her, while Blaine continued to sit in stunned silence, "How I became best friends with Rachel Berry will always be a mystery to me," Kurt said.

"She seems nice," Blaine said, finally regaining the ability of speech, "She's just a little..."

"Intense," Kurt suggested with a laugh.

"Yeah. Anyways I really appreciate you inviting me over," Blaine smiled shyly at his friend.

"Well you let me stay over that stormy evening, it's about time I returned the favor. Anyways I thought you might want some different company. Wes seems like he could get to be a bit much at times. I can say much though, I've got Rachel," Kurt said.

"Honestly I don't know anyone else," Blaine admitted, "I usually work at the bookstore and write in my free time. As soon as I earn enough money I'd love to go to college for writing."

"That would be amazing Blaine. I'm sure you will one day, even though you're an wonderful writer all ready," Kurt assured him.

"Thanks," Blaine chuckled, "My life's pretty boring though, I'd rather hear about you."

"Well I'm in school for clothing design, and I hope to intern at a fashion magazine after that. Eventually I'd love to run a magazine company of my own," Kurt's eyes lit up as he talked about his dreams.

"I hope you stay in New York," Blaine commented softly.

"Me too," Kurt agreed, "I love the city, it's where I've always dreamed of living. What's not to love about it?"

"Yeah it's great," Blaine agreed, "Tell me your favorite part."

"I love your bookstore honestly. I also love walking through Central Park in the rain. I bring my umbrella and just walk around. It's much quieter and emptier, it lets me just think. I'll bring you with me next time I promise," Kurt said excitedly, "Anyways, tell me your favorite part."

"You," Blaine said simply.

Kurt blushed. He opened his mouth to speak, but just then there was a knock on the door, signifying the arrival of their pizza. Kurt leapt up off the couch and went to the front door. When he returned he brought the box of pizza and two cans of diet coke. Blaine thanked him and the two men began to eat.

Kurt moaned in pleasure as he took his first bite, "This is amazing. Eating vegan food is definitely the hardest part of living with Rachel."

"I couldn't do it," Blaine shook his head, "I love my hamburgers and pizza too much."

"Is that seriously all you eat?" Kurt asked incredulously.

"Wes and I don't know how to cook, so we're confined mostly to take out. So, pretty much," Blaine said.

"You are definitely eating here more often."

The two men ate in silence for a few minutes before Kurt said, "There's something I wanted to talk to you about Blaine."

"Go ahead."

"I talked to my parents over Thanksgiving, and I was wondering if you'd like to come over my family's house for Christmas."

Blaine's jaw dropped, "Are you serious? You actually want me to spend Christmas with you?"

Kurt laughed, "Of course I do silly, spending time with you has been some of the most fun I've had since I moved. Do you want to come?"

"Are you sure it's okay? I mean Christmas is supposed to be spent with your family, making gingerbread houses and stuff," Blaine said worriedly.

"Trust me, they'll love you. By the end of the holidays, Carole will want to adopt you. Anyways, the last time we tried a gingerbread house, we left Finn alone with it for two minutes and everything was gone."

Blaine laughed, "As long as you're absolutely sure, I'd love to come."

Kurt flung his arms around Blaine's neck, "I can't wait! Now let's watch Rent until we fall asleep."

"Deal," Blaine smiled cheerfully. The two men dozed off eventually durning the musical, Kurt lying against Blaine's chest. When Rache checked on them later that night she couldn't help but smile.

"Boys," she rolled her eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N here's the next chapter, and it's Christmas time yayyy! I really love writing stuff between Kurt and Finn because I love their relationship as brothers. In my opinion it is the most realistic lovely non-romantic relationship on Glee, after Burt and Kurt. Anyways we're getting closer to resolving the sexual tension guys!**

Chap 17

The next few weeks leading up to the holidays went by in a blur. Even though he had exams, Kurt managed to make it to the bookstore every day, even though more often than not, he didn't have the energy to read, but just talked with Blaine instead. The day after exams ended, Kurt and Blaine left for Ohio. It was a Friday and Christmas would be on Tuesday.

"Now you're absolutely sure your parents are fine with me coming?" Blaine asked for the hundredth time.

"Yes Blaine," Kurt rolled his eyes, as the two men walked up the front steps to Kurt's parents house. Kurt rang the doorbell, and glanced at Blaine who looked like he was considering making a run for it. "Trust me they'll love you," the taller man reassured him.

The door opened, and Kurt was immediately pulled into a hug by his father. "How are you kiddo?"

"I'm great," Kurt said breathlessly, "I'm really glad to be home."

Kurt's dad pulled away and notices Blaine, who was shifting nervously from one foot to the other, "And you must be Blaine," Burt stuck out his hand, "Burt Hummel."

"Blaine Anderson," Blaine shook the other man's hand.

Burt clapped his hands together, "Well you two must be cold, come on in. Carole's in the kitchen making dinner and Finn and I were watching TV in the living room. You can go drop your stuff off in your rooms, we set up the guest room for Blaine," he said, stepping aside to let them in.

Kurt lead Blaine upstairs to his old bedroom, "This is my old room. Not much has changed up here since I left," he said gesturing around at the poster covered walls and the pictures of his friends arranged on his dresser.

Blaine smiled, "It's really nice," he said, looking at the pictures and recognizing Rachel in several of them.

"Those are my high school friends," Kurt explained, "We were all in Glee club together."

Blaine nodded, "Do you miss them?"

"Yeah, but I'm figuring some of them will stop by over the holidays," he said happily, smiling at the thought of seeing his old friends again, "Anyways, why don't we go downstairs and see Carole, she's been dying to meet you."

The two men walked to the kitchen, where Kurt's step-mother was pulling something out of the oven, "What's that?" Blaine couldn't help but ask, he hadn't had a home cooked meal in forever.

Carole glanced up and smiled warmly at Kurt and Blaine, "Lasagna. It's wonderful to see you two," she said, putting the lasagna down and walking around the counter to hug Kurt. She turned to Blaine, "And you must be the Blaine I've heard so much about," she said, before hugging him too. Blaine was surprised, but not unpleased by the warm welcome, something he wasn't used to at his own home.

"I hope Kurt hasn't been telling you guys anything bad," Blaine laughed, "he can be very mean to me sometimes."

Kurt smacked the curly haired man over the head, "I've only said good things about you so don't screw it up Anderson," he teased.

Blaine stuck his tongue out at Kurt before turning back to Carole, who was smiling at the two of them. "Is there anything I can help you with Mrs Hummel."

"Call me Carole dear, and if you boys don't mind setting the table that would be great. I'm worried that if I turn my back on this lasagna for a second Finn will be in here eating it. Kurt and Blaine laughed and went about setting the table.

Blaine grabbed a pile of plates from the cupboard, "Oh my god, Kurt look at these plates, they have flowers on them," he said excitedly, showing Kurt.

Kurt laughed, "Your ability to get excited at the smallest things will never cease to amaze me."

"Well I'm so used to boring paper plates all the time."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "That's a choice Blaine, you choose to only eat on paper plates."

"Well I didn't choose for doing dishes to take so long and be so boring," Blaine protested. Kurt merely rolled his eyes again before calling the rest of his family in for dinner.

"You are unbelievable," he whispered to Blaine before sitting down and gesturing for Blaine to sit beside him. Burt, Carole, and Finn all sat down around the table and they fell into easy conversation.

"So how's New York?" Finn mumbled from around his food.

"Mouth closed Finn! It's wonderful, everything about it's amazing," Kurt said excitedly.

"So you live by Kurt? It's Blaine right? I'm Finn," Finn said, turning to Blaine.

"Yeah I own a bookstore that I live over a few minutes from Kurt's apartment," Blaine said, startled at being included in the conversation.

"Kurt said you write too," Carole piped in.

"Um, yeah my first book is set to be published in a few weeks," Blaine said shyly, "Hopefully it's alright."

"It's amazing," Kurt said placing a hand on Blaine's arm reassuringly, "I've been obsessed with it ever since I picked it up."

"It must be pretty good if Kurt's willing to sit down and read it," Finn laughed, "He's always been way too busy with singing and designing clothes to do anything else. Why don't you just buy the book? It seems like that would make more sense."

Kurt blushed, "I like reading at the bookstore," he stammered, flustered, "it's a nice atmosphere."

Finn glanced between Kurt and Blaine, who were both staring determinedly at their plates, "Ohhh I see what's going on here, you have a crush!"

Carole smacked Finn over the head. "So what do you do Mr. Hummel?" Blaine asked quickly changing the subject.

"I own a tire shop and right now I'm training Finn to take over for me so I can retire," Burt replied. The conversation then went to cars, and Blaine breathed a sigh of relief.

Eventually everyone finished eating and felt extremely satisfied. "We were planning on decorating the Christmas tree tonight if you boys aren't too tired," Carole said, as she got up to clear the table.

"That sounds great," Kurt said, getting up, "As long as Finn gets the ornament boxes out. I am not suffering a near death experience like last year."

"It's not my fault you have little stick arms," Finn teased.

Kurt scowled, "I do not have stick arms! I'm just not lugging around a pair of tree trunk arms like you."

Finn held up his hands in surrender and went to get the Christmas ornaments. Blaine followed Kurt and Burt into the living room, where a huge green Christmas tree stood in the corner of the room. Finn brought in the boxes and they immediately set to work.

"Oh that one I made with my mom when I was five," Kurt explained his eyes lighting up as Blaine picked up a little angel ornament. As they put up the ornaments, Kurt explained each one's story to Blaine, who was greatly enjoying himself. For Blaine it felt like his first real Christmas. At his old house, presents were just opened as they arrived, there was no tree, no Christmas carols, no magic. With the Hummels, Blaine felt like he was part of a family, watching Kurt and Finn bicker over ornament arrangement while Burt and Carole laughed at them.

"Cocoa's ready if you want it," Carole called from the kitchen.

Kurt turned to Blaine, "I just need to put these last few ornaments up then we're done. Would you mind grabbing my cocoa for me?"

"Not at all," Blaine replied, going into the kitchen and grabbing two mugs of cocoa. When he came back, it was to find, Kurt standing on his tiptoes to put up one last ornament. He was humming a Christmas carol to himself, his eyes bright and lively. Then it hit Blaine. Kurt was so beautiful, the most beautiful person he had ever met.

"Don't just stare silly," Kurt said, turning around and noticing Blaine, "How does it look?"

"Beautiful," Blaine breathed.

"Good," Kurt said, walking over to Blaine's side and taking his cocoa, "I personally think Finn shouldn't have out up that football ornament, but you win some you lose some I guess. I did manage to stop him from putting up that ornament Rachel gave us of her face after all."

Blaine laughed, sipping his cocoa, "Where's everyone else?" he asked, looking around with a frown.

"They went outside, it's been snowing for a few hours, so they decided to check it out," Kurt said.

"Um, can I ask you something really stupid?" Blaine asked shyly.

"You do that anyways Blaine," Kurt teased.

Blaine chuckled, "Well I was wondering if I could give you an ornament to put on your tree, you know, one to make you think of me. I saw it a few days ago at the store, and I bought it, even though I've never had a Christmas tree before."

"Of course. As long as it doesn't throw off the color scheme," Kurt added jokingly.

Blaine pulled the small ornament out of his pocket, where he'd been carrying it all day. It was a tiny red bow tie with a little loop of string to hang it on the tree. "It's perfect," Kurt smiled, before taking it from Blaine and hanging it on the tree beside a picture of himself from his senior year. "I think it was meant to be there."

Blaine smiled happily at the little bow tie and rested his head on Kurt's shoulder absentmindedly. He breathed it Kurt's scent, it was so familiar to him now that it felt like home. Just then, Finn lumbered in, covered in little white snowflakes, "Wow, the tree actually looks slightly better than last year," he said, sounding impressed.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "That's because last year you insisted on letting Rachel help us."

Finn stuck his tongue out at Kurt, "Hey I didn't say anything about you bringing your little boyfriend over."

"He's not my boyfriend and yes you did. I quote, 'Hey Kurt when's your boyfriend coming over' 'Kurt should I bring mistletoe because your boyfriend's coming over' 'Kurt do I really have to set up the guest room? Can't your boyfriend stay in your room'. I could go on" Kurt said wryly

"I still think you two are boyfriends. I think you just didn't want me to get mistletoe," Finn said, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"Well on that note, I think I'm going to bed," Blaine chuckled.

"Me too," Kurt agreed, and the two men went upstairs, ignoring Finn's wolf whistling. They stopped in the hallway in front of Blaine's room. "So you haven't been driven insane yet," Kurt laughed, "That's an achievement."

"I think your family's really great," Blaine said honestly, "It's a lot better than Christmas at my house."

"It really means a lot to me that you came here," Kurt said softly.

"I'm glad I came. Honestly being with you is more at home than I've ever felt," Blaine said, earnestly.

"I love having you here with me, meeting my family, and just being with me," Kurt said, blushing, his eyes bright.

Blaine felt all of the air rush out of his lungs and felt the sudden urge just to lean in and kiss the other man. They heard heavy steps climbing up the stairs. Burt Hummel came up the stairs and glanced at Kurt and Blaine, "Um, goodnight boys," he said awkwardly, walking between them to get to his room.

Kurt and Blaine burst into giggles when Burt was gone, "Goodnight," Blaine said at last, and the two men went into their separate rooms to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N so sorry about the late update, but here you are. It's full of happiness and fluff just for you ;) Oh and I've written the kliss scene even though it's not quite up yet. Just thought you might like to know (hehehe I just like torturing you guys like that ;)). Oh and I changed the cover photo! Hope you like it!**

Chap 17

"Blaineyyy, time to wake up," Blaine merely rolled over in his sleep and grunted. "I swear if you don't get up I'm not afraid to tickle you," he heads a familiar voice say, but it was too early to move. Blaine felt the bed shift suddenly as another person leapt on top of him and started tickling his sides. Blaine yelped, leaping up immediately to see Kurt grinning impishly at him.

"Geez Kurt," Blaine gasped, "Is this how you usually wake people up?"

"Only the lazy ones," Kurt shrugged.

"Oh really," Blaine raised an eyebrow, "Let's see who's lazy now!" and with that, the curly haired man tackled Kurt onto the bed and started tickling him.

"Blaine, stop!" Kurt squealed, giggling.

"In your dreams Hummel," Blaine growled, attacking Kurt's sides.

"I'll never call you lazy again," Kurt promised, attempting to defend himself.

"Promise?" Blaine asked.

"Promise," Kurt breathed, and Blaine stopped his tickle attack. It was only then that they realized their position. They were lying on Blaine's bed, Blaine on top of Kurt, propped up by his elbows. Neither man moved, and Blaine couldn't help but notice how beautiful Kurt looked right then. His hair was messy and fell across his forehead, and his cheeks were flushed from exertion. Blaine could feel Kurt's breath against his face and his eyes flickered to Kurt's lips.

"Hey you guys ready to go?" Finn lumbered into the room, pulling a hoodie over his head.

Blaine scrambled off the bed and off of Kurt, "Ready for what?" he stammered, red faced.

"To hang out with the New Directions," Kurt explained, sitting up slightly flushed, "That's what I was waking you up for. They wanted us to come hang out with them for the day."

"Oh," Blaine's face fell, he had been looking forward to spending the day with Kurt, "Yeah well, have fun. I have some stuff I should probably do anyways."

"You don't want to come?" Kurt sounded disappointed.

"Y-you mean I can come?" Blaine's face lit up with excitement.

"Of course you can silly," Kurt laughed, ruffling Blaine's curls, "I told them you were coming and their all excited to meet you."

"I can just change really quick," Blaine said, pulling clothes randomly out of his luggage, "and do something with my hair," he added with a groan, looking at his unruly curls in the mirror.

"Leave it," Kurt said pulling at one of the dark curls, "I think it's cute," Blaine couldn't help but smile goofily at the other man.

"Well, um I'll leave you two," Finn cleared his throat awkwardly, "I'll, um, just be downstairs."

Blaine went into the bathroom and changed quickly into black skinny jeans and a dark green sweater. When he came out, Kurt was sitting on the bed, waiting for him. "Ready to go?" Kurt asked cheerily. Blaine glanced at his reflection in the mirror uncertainly. His hair looked completely ridiculous, but before he could change it, Kurt grabbed his hand leading Blaine downstairs.

"Trust me Blaine," Kurt reassured him, "You're already way better looking than the rest of the guys," Kurt didn't notice Blaine gaping at him.

When they got downstairs, Finn was waiting for them, "Ready to go?"

"Yup," Blaine chirped, and the three of them piled into Finn's car and set off. "So where are we going?" Blaine asked, glancing curiously out the window at the snow covered buildings.

"Well we're meeting at a place called The Lima Bean for coffee," Kurt explained, "who knows after that. Plans have never really worked out for the New Directions anyways."

They pulled up to The Lima Bean and went inside, where a large group of people waved cheerfully at them. They quickly ordered their coffee and joined the group. Kurt and Finn went around hugging and wishing everybody happy holidays. Blaine recognized Rachel and immediately gravitated towards her. "So how's your vacation been?" she asked, sipping her coffee.

"Great so far!" Blaine said happily, taking the empty seat beside her, "Definitely better than any of my family's sad attempts at a holiday."

Kurt slid into the seat beside Blaine, "Everybody, this is Blaine," he announced, addressing the group, "He's a really good friend of mine from New York."

Everybody greeted Blaine cheerfully, introducing themselves and making comments of various levels of inappropriateness. The group fell into friendly chatter, catching up with each other. Blaine listened, occasionally commenting, but mostly just trying to get to know everybody better.

After about an hour, everybody had finished eating and drinking, "So," the Asian man, Blaine was pretty sure his name was Mike, "Who's up for some ice skating?" the group shouted out their approval, "Well there's a ice skating rink a few minutes away."

Everybody quickly cleaned up, and piled into cars, and in a few minutes they were at the ice skating rink, lacing up their skates. Everybody except for Kurt, who sat nervously to the side as everybody put on their skates. "Not skating?" Blaine asked, sliding next to Kurt.

"I don't know how," Kurt said blushing.

"I could teach you," Blaine offered.

"Trust me, I'm hopeless," Kurt insisted.

"C'mon Kurt," Blaine pleaded, "it'll be fun. Do it for me pleaseee."

Kurt sighed rolling his eyes, "Fine, but if I die out there it'd better he on my tombstone that it was all your fault."

Blaine laughed, "Sounds good,"

By the time Kurt and Blaine got on the rink, the rest of New Directions was already out there, racing each other and dancing around. Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist, steadying the other man. "See this isn't so bad," Blaine whispered, as the slowly moved across the ice.

"Just don't let me go," Kurt muttered, wrapping his arm around Blaine's waist tentatively.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Blaine assured him, pulling Kurt closer to his side.

Puck came up beside them, "Wow! I'm impressed, it usually takes three guys to get Hummel out on the ice."

Kurt scowled at him, "Yes I'm definitely preferring this way."

"That's just because you have your boyfriend," Puck teased good-naturedly. Blaine blushed and Kurt rolled his eyes and Puck skated away to race Santana. Kurt just seemed to shrug the encounter off, but Blaine became suddenly more aware of the looks and winks they were receiving from the New Directions' members. By the time they had skated for about two hours, Kurt was actually pretty good. He could probably have managed to skate on his own, but neither he not Blaine ever made a move to separate.

Soon the group started parting ways, needing to get home or do Christmas shopping. "We should probably go home too," Kurt sighed, glancing at his watch, "Carole wanted to finish putting up all the decorations and I'm sure she'd love our help." so with that, Finn, Kurt, and Blaine said goodbye to everybody and started the drive back home.

"Did you have fun Blaine?" Kurt asked as he slid beside Blaine in the backseat.

"It was great, everyone was really nice. You guys are all really close," Blaine said.

"They all really liked you too," Kurt told him, "Even Puck admitted you were pretty cool after you guys had that conversation about football."

Blaine smiled, he didn't know why, but it really meant a lot to him that Kurt's friends approved of him. As the drove home, Blaine's eyelids began to droop and his head fell against Kurt's shoulder as he fell asleep. Kurt smiled down at him, he couldn't explain it, but somehow Blaine being there made him feel even more at home.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N sorry, but this is going to be a long note XP First of all I'm sorry it took so long for me to update, my new baby sister was born yesterday so I've been rather preoccupied. Secondly, a reader pointed out that I changed Blaine's brother's name from Matt to Drew (You are a lifesaver!) so just to clear up any confusion, I fixed the problem and his brother's name is Drew. Now for some rambling feel free to ignore this I was actually really in the Christmas mood when I wrote this because I was watching Amazingphil and Danisnotonfire make Christmas cookies and set up their Christmas tree and it was the most adorable thing ever aside from Klaine. They are the only real life couple I ship and they inspire so much Klaine stuff for me. watch?v=p6CER-c7gUs watch?v=epqmPdvEQAA Maybe they will inspire you too so there are two videos. I'm seriously going to write something where Kurt and Blaine do the cat face game. Sorry to gush to you guys but I have no one else to gush to right now if you read this far I love you forever**

Chap 19

The next two days passed by in a blur of cookie making, decorating, and singing along to Christmas carols. Blaine couldn't remember ever having this much fun in his life. Kurt's family was warm and included him in everything, and just being with Kurt so much was like a dream come true.

Before Blaine knew it, they were sitting around the kitchen table for Christmas eve dinner. Kurt and Carole had prepared a wonderful meal, consisting of ham, rolls, potatoes, asparagus, and chocolate cake. Blaine would've helped, but after attempting to bake Christmas cookies with Kurt, they had decided it was best to ban him from the kitchen during baking.

"This looks amazing," Blaine said, his mouth watering.

"Inf really goonf," Finn mumbled, his mouth full of potatoes.

Kurt rolled his eyes at Finn, but bit back a remonstration, "Thanks both of you."

Everybody followed Finn's suit and dove into their meals, chatting about Christmas shopping and the snow.

By the time they had finished eating an talking, it was around nine o'clock. "Well boys," Carole said, getting up, "I'm exhausted, so I'm just gong to clear up this mess and go to bed."

"That sounds like a good idea," Burt yawned. Everybody helped cleared the table, then Carole and Burt went to bed, Finn went to his room to play Call of Duty, and Kurt and Blaine went to the living room.

Kurt and Blaine sat on the couch in front of the Christmas tree, watching the snow from the window, "I can't remember a time where everything ever felt this perfect," Kurt sighed contentedly.

"I'd be perfectly happy just to live in this moment forever," Blaine said, resting his head on Kurt's shoulder.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, before Blaine notices Courage lying on the coffee table, "Were you reading?" he asked with a frown.

"Yeah, last night I was having nightmares so I came down here and read," Kurt said.

"You could've woken me up you know," Blaine murmured, glancing up at Kurt.

"I didn't want to bother anyone, anyways I'm still waiting for Chris and Darren to kiss in that book. I don't think you could have written them to be any more oblivious," Kurt said nudging Blaine playfully.

"I think a lot of the time people are completely unaware of their feelings for a person. Well not unaware exactly, but you know when you've been through bullying and stuff like Darren and Chris, loving someone means so much more. At that point it's the one thing they can control, the world around them already has taken so much from them, they're more careful about what they give away," Blaine said quietly.

Kurt looked at Blaine for a long moment, "Rachel pointed something out to me," he said, biting his lip, "She said that the illustration you gave me looks a lot like you and me."

Blaine blushed, "Yeah I guess you kind of reminded me a lot of Chris when I first met you."

Kurt's face fell a little, "So that changed once you got to know me better?"

"Yeah," Blaine nodded, "Chris was supposed to be quiet, shy, and fragile. You're confident, a diva, strong, and so much more amazing."

Kurt blushed, leaning a little closer, "So do Chris and Darren end up together?"

"Spoilers," Blaine whispered, placing a fingers on Kurt's lips, "Besides, if I told you what happened, where would the fun be in crying and laughing with the characters. It's so much more wonderful to find out at the right time, because then everything was worth it. If you knew the ending, the getting there wouldn't be half as fun," with that, Blaine slowly moved in and pressed his lips against Kurt's. Kurt froze for a minute, before responding eagerly, cupping Blaine's face in his hands.

Eventually, Kurt and Blaine pulled away, you had to breath at some point after all. Blaine rested his forehead against Kurt's, "That was my first kiss you know," he breathed.

"I find that hard to believe," Kurt giggled.

"It's true," Blaine said, "You know what a nerd I am. When you read books or get into tv shows, you begin to think there's no way you could find someone to compare to your favorite character. It's hard to believe that someone could love you as much as the Doctor loved Rose. I mean what beats blowing up a sun just to say goodbye."

"Sorry to disappoint," Kurt said nervously, sitting up straighter.

"No, no, no," Blaine said hastily, holding Kurt's face in his hands, "that's not the point. Someone could blow up a billion stars for me, and it wouldn't matter, because they're not you. You're the Doctor to my Rose, the Ron to my Hermione, the Yuna to my Tidus, the Jane to my Mr. Rochester, the Peeta to my Katniss, the Nate to my Josh, but most importantly, you're the Kurt to my Blaine."

Kurt smiled, "Those are several pairs of very big shoes to fill, I'd better be compensated."

"What did you have in mind Mr. Hummel," Blaine murmured, his voice low.

"I'll think of something," Kurt breathed, before leaning in again and capturing Blaine's lips against his own.

**A/N So much Doctor Who! The couples mentioned were as follows: Rose and the doctor from Doctor Who, Ron and Hermione from Harry Potter, Yuna and Tidus from Final Fantasy X, Jane and Mr Rochester from Jane Eyre, Katniss and Peeta from The Hunger Games, and Nate and Josh from Waterloo Road. Sorry if I disturbed your own personal ships!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N sorry for the long wait, but last week I had my final. Anyways I've noticed a schedule hasn't really been working for these updates. So I was thinking it would be easier to keep you guys updated if I had a tumblr for all of my fanfictions. That way I can tell you when I'll be updating and even give you sneak peeks to future chapters. If your interested, the url is ** unlikely- things- happen .tumblr .com **without the spaces So**** if your interested, check it out and I'll put more info there. Enjoy :)**

Chap 20

Blaine woke up on Christmas morning and just laid in bed for a minute. He couldn't believe last night was real, that he ha really kissed the most amazing, beautiful man in the world. Kurt actually liked him. Eventually, Blaine got up, pulled on a Dalton hoodie and ambled downstairs into the kitchen.

Everybody was sitting around the table, except for Kurt, who was making pancakes on the stove. Blaine walked up behind Kurt, and stood on his toes to kiss the taller man's cheek. "Good morning," he whispered. Kurt blushed and smiled shyly at him.

"Pancakes are on the table," Kurt said sweetly, nudging Blaine away from the stove with his hip, "I'm not taking any more chances with you near cooking food. Blaine turned to the kitchen table, smiling, only to see Kurt's whole family staring at them. Carole had a smile playing across her lips, Burt was only phased for a moment before returning to his plate, and Finn taped at Blaine his mouth open and full of pancakes.

"Merry Christmas," Blaine said smiling brightly at the Hummels, before sitting down to eat.

"Dude you just kissed my brother!" Finn spluttered indignantly.

"Finn!" Kurt yelped, glaring at his step-brother.

"Yes I did," Blaine laughed, "and between you and me," he leaned in towards Finn conspiratorially, "I plan on doing it again."

Throughout breakfast, Blaine couldn't help but steal glances at Kurt. He was mesmerized by all the little things Kurt did, the way his nose crinkled adorable when he laughed, the way he raised an eyebrow as Finn went in for his fifth serving, especially the way he blushed when he caught Blaine looking at him.

"So time to open presents?" Finn asked once everybody was satisfied and their plates were empty. Everyone stood up, voicing their approval. Blaine followed the Hummels into the living room and sat beside Kurt as they opened presents. All the Christmas presents his friends had sent him we're at his and Wes' house, anyways this really was the best present Blaine could've asked for. This is what Christmas was supposed to be like, Finn sitting on the floor by the tree passing out presents, Kurt admiring a new scarf, Burt on the other couch, his arm around Carole as she tearfully put on the bracelet he had bought her.

Blaine was watching Kurt model a new sweater, "You look fabulous trust me," when Finn dropped 3 packages on his lap.

"Here's yours Blaine," Finn said, grinning at him.

Blaine opened and closed his mouth a few times speechless, "Y-you really didn't have to," he stammered, "You've done too much all ready."

"Blaine, don't be silly," Kurt nudged him playfully.

"C'mon kiddo," Burt chuckled, "you didn't seriously think we wouldn't get you Christmas presents, especially after you taught Finn how to tie his shoes and everything."

"Hey," Finn said defensively, "That was one time, and it's just because I was wearing gloves."

"I, um, actually got you guys stuff too," Blaine said, a little flustered, and he quickly darted upstairs. When he came back down, he was carrying four boxes, which he handed out.

"Aw man, Blaine, this is awesome!" Finn exclaimed, immediately tearing off the wrapping paper of his present to reveal the latest Call of Duty game he had been talking about for weeks.

"Just what I needed," Burt laughed, clapping Blaine on the shoulder as he unwrapped a new Buckeyes hat, his old one was worn out.

"Oh Blaine sweetie, it's perfect," Carole crooned, unwrapping a new cookbook and kissing Blaine on the cheek.

Blaine bit his lip nervously as Kurt unwrapped his present, revealing a sleek new copy of "Courage, by Blaine Anderson". "First official copy," Blaine said, watching Kurt.

"If this is your way of telling me not to come to the bookstore so much, you've got another one coming," Kurt teased, before hugging Blaine tightly, "I love it."

"Turn the cover," Blaine said quietly. Kurt complied, turned the cover, and read, "In dedication to my brother, Drew Anderson, for being a light when there was only darkness, to Wes Montgomery for not letting me give up, and to Kurt Hummel for making it real."

Kurt looked back up at Blaine, his eyes a little brighter than usual, "I know I should have asked you or someth-" but Blaine was cut of by Kurt's lips crashing against his.

Kurt pulled away quickly, glancing at his family, who all quickly pretended to look away, "I think it's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me."

Kurt looked away from Blaine's slightly dazed face and picked up the presents for Blaine, "Now it's your turn," he said with a smile.

He opened Carole's present first, "This is amazing" Blaine grinned, holding up a hand-knitted sweater. He immediately put it on, causing Carole to beam at him, and moved on the Finn's present, which seemed mostly to be wrapped with tape. "Exactly what I wanted," Blaine laughed, high-fiving Finn as he opened the complete box set of all the seasons of The Game of Thrones.

"This last one's from me and Dad," Kurt explained, handing Blaine an envelope.

Blaine carefully opened it and pulled out two plane tickets, one from Westerville, Ohio to New York, and the other for the way back. "It's for your brother for spring break," Burt explained, "Kurt told me how much he meant to you, and I know how hard it is to have family so far away."

Blaine felt a lump growing in his throat, "Thank you so much," he said, giving the family a watery smile. Kurt smiled softly and pulled him into a hug, he was followed by Finn and then the rest of the Hummel family. "I think I'm actually going to call him now," Blaine said, once they had untangled themselves. The Hummels nodded and continued exchanging presents and Blaine went to the kitchen, dialing his brother's cellphone.

"Hey, I was wondering if I was going to hear from you," Blaine heard the familiar voice of his brother, "So what's it like having a real Christmas?"

"It's been amazing," Blaine smiled to himself, "I really wish you were here. Mom and Dad aren't being too bad are they?"

"Well, just the usual," Drew sighed, "Mom ignores me and Dad just talks about work and you," Blaine nodded, as it his brother could actually see him, "I got your book by the way. I made sure Dad didn't see me sneak it up to my room. I read it at night with a flashlight when Mom and Dad go to bed."

"It all makes me feel a bit like Harry Potter at the Dursley's," Drew laughed, and Blaine could picture him, lying on his bed, surrounded by his music sheets. His dark curly hair falling across his forehead and his dark brown eyes lighting up the way they always did when he laughed. "Except for me there is no Hogwarts," Drew continued a little bitterly.

"Just two more years Drew," Blaine reminded him, "Then you can move on."

"To what? Law school?" Drew laughed bitterly, "God I wish I was as brave as you."

"We'll figure it out when we get there," Blaine assured him, "Until the how do you feel about coming to New York over spring break?"

Blaine heard crashing on the other end, "Sorry I dropped my phone, I thought you said spend spring break in New York."

Blaine laughed, "I did."

"But Dad'll never pay for the tickets, and your book only just started selling," Drew said disbelievingly.

"My friend Kurt and his dad, gave me tickets for you for Christmas," Blaine grinned, imagining his brother, his eyes wide as realization hit him.

"I'm sure if I just tell Dad I'm going with a girl he'll let me," Drew said excitedly.

"I can't wait," Blaine chuckled.

"So is this the Kurt Hummel I've heard so much about?" Drew crooned, Blaine could hear him rolling over on his bed.

"The one and only," Blaine blushed.

"Did you kiss him yet?" Drew asked eagerly.

"Yeah," Blaine admitted.

"Yes!" Drew whooped and Blaine could hear the bad creak as his brother jumped up and down.

"Shut up or Mom or Dad's going to hear you," Blaine hissed, but he couldn't help but grin.

"Did he kiss you back? Did he like it? Did you like it? Are you guys like boyfriends or something now?" Drew fired question after question at him.

"Slow down," Blaine laughed, "Yes we both liked it. I don't really know if we're boyfriends, but I definitely want to be."

"Awww Blainey's in love," Drew crowed. The two boys laughed until Blaine heard yelling on the other end.

"It's Blaine," he heard his brother yell, "Can't I talk to my damn brother for ten minutes! If he's going to hell then so are you! Shit, Blaine I've got to go," Blaine felt the lump in his throat returning, "Dad sends his love and wants you to say hello to your sexy boyfriend for him," Drew said louder than necessary before hanging up.

Blaine stood in the kitchen for a minute, phone still pressed against his ear, before pulling the phone away. He glanced down at background of his phone, a fifteen year old Blaine and his ten year old brother were smiling toothily up at him, sitting in a tree house they had built together that year. That tree house was gone now, Mr Anderson had chopped it down a year later when he heard Blaine talking about boys to his brother in it one day. When had everything gotten so screwed up.

"Blaine?" Kurt peeked in from the doorway, "Finn and I were going to go Christmas caroling with New Directions if you want to come."

Blaine forced a smile, "I'll be there in a minute." Kurt walked up to the curly haired man and kissed him softly. "What was that for?" Blaine asked, smiling for real this time.

"For being the sweet, adorable, kind, wonderful person you are," Kurt said simply, "Don't forget it."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N Sorry for the SUPER long delay, but I'd hit a writers block in this story. I knew what I wanted to happen, but I wasn't quite sure how to get there. It's all figured out now and I'm back! I'll update as much as I can this week before school starts :) also I'm feeling very inspired after reading The Fault In Our Stars. So have no fear I will write this story to the end and update as often as possible **

When Kurt and Blaine got home from caroling that night, Kurt went to bed immediately, tired after the long day. Maybe Blaine would've gone to bed, but it was one of those days he never wanted to end. Blaine didn't get a lot of those, one of the few being the first Sunday he had spent with Kurt, and he wasn't quite ready to let this one end quite yet.

"Not tired?" Burt asked, walking in from the kitchen to see Blaine sitting alone on the couch. Blaine jumped, not realizing anyone else was awake.

"Nah, I'm still just letting it all sink in," he admitted as Burt sat next to him.

"Christmas," Burt said with a sideway glance at Blaine, "Or whatever's going on between you and Kurt?"

Blaine blushed, he had been expecting this, but since he'd never had a boyfriend before, he didn't really know how the whole boyfriend-father conversation went. "Um, Kurt I guess," he admitted, "It's just that he's the most amazing thing that's happened to me in... well ever. I really, really like him and I don't want to screw this up."

Burt considered Blaine for a moment, "I trust Kurt. Maybe in high school I might've tried to scare any potential boyfriends off, but Kurt's an adult and I trust him to make decisions about his life. Kurt's a smart kid, who makes good decisions. So far he's done nothing to convince me otherwise."

"I'm scared," Blaine admitted nervously.

Burt sighed, and in that moment he looked much older, his eyes looked as if they had seen a thousand life times, "Of course you are kiddo. This, Kurt, could change everything."

Blaine swallowed, nodding. "Maybe you two will stay together a month, or maybe forever. In the end though, you only get one chance, one life," Burt continued, smiling softly, his expression distant, "And one day, you won't care about how much money you made, how big your house is, or even how many books you've written. You'll care about who's lying beside you when you wake up, who makes you smile when you're too sad to cry, who makes forever seem too short a time."

"Now I know that might not be Kurt, but when you know, you'll know. So, of course you're scared, you'd be stupid not to be."

Blaine only realized he was crying when he felt a tear slide down his cheek. He cleared his throat, "Thanks Burt. I've never really been close to my dad. We haven't had a civil conversation since I came out, but the way you are with Finn and Kurt... It's just... I can't," he stumbled over his words, trying to explain everything to Burt, how Blaine wished he had had someone like him growing up, how it was people like Burt who really were changing the world, "They're lucky to have you as a father," he managed.

"C'mere kiddo," Burt said, pulling Blaine into a tight hug, "You're stuck with me too now, wether you like it or not."

Blaine laughed shakily. Burt grinned at Blaine once more before getting up off the couch, "Well i should be heading to bed. See you in the morning Blaine."

Blaine murmured goodnight and watched as Burt climbed up the stairs. Yeah, this was definitely a day he'd never forget.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N sorry about the wait, but I'm swamped with school, work, and cross country, but don't worry I can never leave my darlings for long :) as a side note during the wait if any of you ever feel inspired to draw a pic or write a little ficlet about this story you can message me and I'll put it on my tumblr an use your drawings as a cover for the fic. Obviously I don't expect any of you to really be inspired by this story :P but if you are I'd love to see your work :)**

Chap 22

"Rise and shine," Blaine threw the covers off Kurt's bed.

"Blaineee," Kurt moaned as he tried to make a grab for the covers.

"Come on Kurt," Blaine coaxed, "it looks beautiful outside and it's early so no one will be out."

"I need my beauty sleep," Kurt complained.

"You're already beautiful," Blaine said, blushing, "besides I'll make you some coffee while you get ready."

"Fine," Kurt relented, sitting up quickly to kiss Blaine on the cheek.

When Kurt was ready and properly caffeinated, the two men wrapped themselves up in coats and stepped into the chilling morning air. "Isn't it beautiful?" Blaine asked softly, and Kurt had to admit it was. The sun had just begun to rise, and its bright orange glow seemed to seep into the snow. Icicles sparkled in the sunlight as they hung in crystallized webs on the trees.

"Yes it is," Kurt replied, slipping his gloved hand into Blaine's, "Thank you."

The two boys walked for about a half hour, talking quietly, enjoying the freedom the solitude gave them, when Blaine glanced behind them and said to Kurt, "Are those some of Finn's friends?"

Kurt turned around and immediately froze, "walking behind him was Azimo and one of Kurt's other former bullies from the football team.

"Looks like Kurt's finally got himself a girlfriend," Azimo sneered. Kurt could feel Blaine stiffen beside him. He should've known it was a stupid idea to think he and Blaine could walk through Ohio hand in hand.

"It's been four years," Kurt glared at the two boys, "Can't you leave me alone."

"Not when you parade around with your little friend here, shoving your freak behavior in our faces," the other former football player said, taking a step closer.

"I'm his boyfriend thank you very much," Blaine said, stepping in front of Kurt, "and if you could just leave us alone we'll be on our way."

Azimo made a move towards Blaine when suddenly a voice called out from behind Kurt an Blaine, "Leave them alone."

Kurt spun around, expecting to see Puck or Finn, but this day seemed to be filled with more and more surprises, "Dave?"

Azimo's face broke into an evil grin, "Care

to join us Karofsky, for old times sake."

David Karofsky hesitated nervously before speaking, "Come on guys I'm sure Finn's around here somewhere. Anyways what does it really matter to you who Hummel dates?"

"So now your siding with the homos?" Azimo said incredulously. He stared between Kurt and Dave for a few seconds before turning, "Let's go, it's bad luck to beat someone up on the holidays, even if they're a freak."

Kurt relaxed as the two men walked away, and he felt Blaine's arm wrap around his waist. "Thanks," he said, turning to Dave.

"No problem," the taller man replied, "I was actually on my way to your house." he held out a tin container. "Their Christmas cookies, my boyfriend Dean and I made them," Dave explained blushing, and Kurt raised an eyebrow, after all that wasn't something he thought he'd ever hear David Karofsky say.

"That's wonderful, thank you so much," Kurt said earnestly. The three stood in silence for a minute, not an awkward silence, but a nice kind of silence when there's nothing that needs to be said.

"I'll see you later," Dave said eventually, waving to the two men an turning back the way he came.

Blaine glanced questioningly at Kurt. "Long story," Kurt murmured, "I'll tell you one day, but not right now."

The curly haired man nodded understandingly and the two began to make their way back to the house, once again hand in hand. Eventually Blaine spoke, "Um, I'm sorry about saying I was your boyfriend back there," he blushed staring down at his feet, "I shouldn't have done that."

"Do you not want to be my boyfriend?" Kurt asked, slightly nervous.

"No, no! Of course I want to be your boyfriend, I've wanted to be your boyfriend since the day I met you, but I figured you didn't," Blaine said, flustered.

"Why not," Kurt frowned.

"Well, you're you, gorgeous, funny, smart, kind, compassionate you, and I'm me." Blaine replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Exactly," Kurt smiled, "your you, hilarious, dorky, brilliant, sweet, adorable you." and he leaned down slightly to kiss the shorter man. Even in the cold, the kiss spread warmth through their bodies. The kiss was over as quickly as it started.

"So," Kurt smiled shyly, "Boyfriends?"

"Boyfriends."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N Yayyy an update :) I'm so not prepared for episode 4 of glee in the same week as the Ponds leaving in Doctor Who but whatevs let's remember happy Klaine. Just so you know there's going to be a bit of a gap between this chapter and the events of next chapter so it's gonna be about a month's time difference just so you know :) anyways reviews are hugely appreciated!**

Chap 23

The rest of the holidays passed uneventfully in a rush of fireworks and delicious food, and before they knew it, Kurt and Blaine were back in New York. "Home sweet home," Blaine sighed, spinning in the doorway of Books and Bow Ties. Kurt giggled, following Blaine into the bookstore, he had to admit, he had missed the cozy little shop.

Blaine absently ran his fingers over the bookshelves as he walked around the store, making sure everything was in its place. "So what now?" Kurt asked, peeking at Blaine thought the bookshelves.

"What do you mean?" Blaine raised an eyebrow, walking around the shelf until he was face to face with Kurt.

"Well we're home, so what now for us?" Kurt tilted his head, smiling shyly.

Blaine took Kurt's hands into his, and hummed, "You're so cute when you blush," he said absently, swinging their hands back and forth. This only made Kurt blush more. "So cute," Blaine stood on his toes and kissed the taller boy's nose. "Anyways you and me will just figure out this boyfriend thing as we go. Why don't we start with me treating you to dinner tonight. I know this great sushi place."

"Well then," Kurt beamed, "It's a date Mr Anderson," he leaned down and gently pressed his lips to Blaine's.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here," Kurt and Blaine jumped and spun around to see Wes leaning against the door frame. "Seems as though you two lovebirds got your heads out of the clouds. I'm so happy for you."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Thanks Wes we appreciate your approval."

"But if you expect me to let you boys sneak kisses while Blaine's on the job-" Wes ducked as Kurt threw a book at his head.

"Violent!" Wes sniffed, dusting himself off. "I think I might just have to retract my approval."

"Wouldn't that be a pity," Kurt rolled his eyes, "Anyways I've got to go home and unpack. I guess I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah," Blaine grinned dorkily, "How's six?"

"Sounds great," Kurt smiled, before waving and walking out the door.

Blaine spun around giddily as soon as the door closed. "Awww little Blainey's in wuv," Wes teased, but Blaine was to happy to protest.

"I'm seriously dating Kurt freaking Hummel," he said giddily. For some reason being in New York and going on a date with the boy he had been crushing on for months made it all seem more real.

"I really am happy for you Blaine," Wes said, dropping the tone of teasing, "You deserve this."

Blaine stopped spinning to smile at his best friend, "Thanks Wes."

"Now let me help you pick out an outfit because there is no way in hell I'm letting you go on a date in one of your sweater vests," Wes said, grabbing Blaine by the arm to drag him upstairs.

"But sweater vests are cool," Blaine protested indignantly.

Wes raised his eyebrows, "No Blaine, just no."

"Rachel, you home?" Kurt called as he stepped into his cramped apartment. He had barely cleared the doorway before the air was knocked out of him by the force of the tiny girl hurtling into his arms. "Jeezus Rachel, let me breath," Kurt gasped, but he could help but smile at his best friend.

"I missed you Kurt!" she squealed excitedly, holding him out at arms length, "and from what I hear you've got a boyfriend!"

Kurt blushed, "It's no big deal Rach, Blaine and I got together over the holidays."

Rachel smiled at him, nodding knowingly, "Sure it's no big deal. Kurt Hummel's dating the boy he's been crushing on for months and thinks it's no big deal."

"Okay I'm freaking out!" Kurt burst out, hopping excitedly from foot to foot, "and he asked me out for dinner tonight!"

"Awww Kurt," Rachel crooned, "You're so cute when you're in love."

"It's only been like a week," Kurt reminded her, "but I do really like him, and I don't want to screw this up so I'm going to go pick out the perfect outfit." He darted around Rachel and into his closet sized room.

"I wanna help," Rachel ran after him.

"I love you, but there is no way I'm letting you pick out my outfit Rach," Kurt laughed, wrenching open his closet.

"Fine," Rachel pouted, but I get to watch.

Time seemed to fly as Kurt tried on outfit after outfit, and before they knew it, it was six o'clock. "This will have to do," Kurt sighed, spinning around in front of his mirror, inspecting his outfit. After great thought he had chosen light grey skinny jeans, his dark grey Alexander McQueen jacket, and his favorite blue scarf that he knew went perfectly with his eyes.

"I think you look fantastic," Rachel beamed up at him from her seat on Kurt's bed.

"Thanks Rachel," he said, and just then he heard knocking on the door. "See you later," he said breathlessly, leaning over to kiss Rachel on the cheek before darting to the door.

He wrenched the door open to see Blaine, looking even better than usual in dark jeans and a simple but stylish white button up shirt. "You look amazing," Blaine gasped, and Kurt blushed.

"You don't look too bad yourself," he grinned.

"Oh, um I got you flowers," Blaine said, pulling out a boutique of tulips from behind his back, "I know their your favorites."

"Blaine they're beautiful," Kurt kissed the other boy on the cheek, and he could feel himself falling even harder for the curly haired boy. "Just give me a second to put them inside.

When Kurt returned, Blaine held out his hand, grinning nervously at the taller boy, "Ready?"

Kurt accepted Blaine's hand, "So ready," and with that the two boys set off.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N I figured you guys could use some Klaine fluff before Thursday so here you go! I was super nervous about this chapter because I usually just do pure fluff and this still pretty much is pure fluff but whatever :) I hope you like it and please review! By the way I'm going to start replying to all reviews because there's no reason for me not to and you guys are awesome**

Chap 24

After dating Blaine for a month and a half, Kurt literally felt like he was in heaven. Everything was going more perfectly than he could ever have imagined, well almost everything. You see, Kurt had forgotten to take into account that neither of them had ever had a boyfriend and thus the two of them were blindly stumbling through this together. This was usually okay, but became a problem when Kurt had no idea how to tell his boyfriend that he found him incredibly hot and was getting a boner any time they had gotten close to making out.

"Wait, you haven't made out with him yet," Rachel said in disbelief.

"Not so loud," Kurt yelped, glancing around embarrassed at the people sitting around them in the coffee shop. "I guess we just haven't had the right moment yet. I mean between you and Wes we hardly have a private moment."

"But you want to make out with him right," Rachel asked, smiling slowly.

Kurt blushed, "Of course I do, but I don't want to rush things. What of he doesn't want to?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Don't sell yourself short Kurt. You're hot. Tomorrow's Valentines day, that's the perfect time for the two of you to be alone for a while."

Kurt walked in the bookstore the next day looking even better than usual if he could say so himself. "Blaine," he called sweetly, and immediately the curly haired boy peeked out from around a bookshelf. At the same time, the two boys pulled out a boutique of roses from behind their backs.

"You didn't have to," Blaine said with a laugh, accepting his boutique.

"Of course I did silly," Kurt assured him, kissing the other boy quickly on the lips.

"So Wes is going out tonight and I was wondering if you'd care to join me for dinner here" Blaine asked, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist.

"I'd love to Mr Anderson," Kurt giggled.

"Well then," Blaine grinned, "Just give me a few minutes to close up here and we can go upstairs."

"It looks stupid I know," Blaine said, as he led Kurt into his home. It was much cleaner than the other times Kurt has visited. The only light was from candles Blaine had lit around the room. The dining table was also adorned with candles and flowers.

"It's beautiful Blaine," Kurt assured him, his eyes sparkling in the dim candlelight.

"I'm glad you like it," Blaine smiled, relaxing visibly. "I made spaghetti, because, well that's all I really know how to make, but I got a cheesecake too."

"I'm sure it's wonderful, and cheesecake's my favorite," Kurt said, as Blaine pulled his chair out for him.

"I know it is," Blaine kissed his cheek before darting into the kitchen to get their plates.

It was by far Kurt's favorite date yet. Even though it wasn't that much different than their usual dates, Blaine had put so much effort into making everything perfectly the way Kurt liked it. He had even gone out to buy a tablecloth that was Kurt's favorite color.

"Why are you so nice to me?" Kurt sighed contentedly as the lay curled up on the couch after dinner.

"'Cause you deserve it," Blaine said, "and I like seeing you happy. It makes me happy." He kissed Kurt softly.

Kurt kissed him back, expecting the kiss to end quickly, as they always did, but instead of pulling back, Blaine leaned in more towards Kurt, placing his hands gently on the other boy's hips. Kurt moved his hands to the back of Blaine's neck, his fingers playing with the baby curls there. They kissed slowly for a while, until Blaine ghosted across Kurt's bottom lip, causing the other boy to gasp.

"Is this okay," Blaine asked worriedly, pulling back quickly.

"Yeah," Kurt said breathlessly, "Um, could I lie back."

Blaine nodded, "Yeah that'd be good," and Kurt laid back against the arm rest of the couch. Blaine leaned down, hesitantly pressing his chest to Kurt's and kissed him slowly again. Kurt ran his tongue against Blaine's bottom lip and into the other boy's mouth, without even thinking. Blaine gasped and rolled his hips down against Kurt's.

"Blaine," Kurt gasped, tipping his head back at the much needed friction. Blaine's lips began to explore the newly exposed length of Kurt's milky skin, nipping and kissing along Kurt's neck to the collar of the pale boy's button up. Kurt gasped again as Blaine's lips ghosted across his collar bone, and Blaine rolled his hips against Kurt's again.

"Shirt," Kurt gasped, breathing had suddenly become a lot hard, "shirt off Blaine."

"Are you sure," Blaine's eyes flickered between Kurt's, his pupils dilated.

Kurt nodded, he had always imagined this moment as terrifying, but for some reason with Blaine, it was still scary but it felt right. Blaine didn't undo the buttons as quickly as he could like they did in the movies, but undid each button slowly, kissing Kurt gently in between each one. When he finally pulled Kurt's shirt off, Blaine couldn't help but stare at Kurt's willowy, but finely toned torso. Kurt blushed, and glanced nervously up Blaine through long lashes.

"You're so beautiful," Blaine kissed Kurt softly, running his fingers softly over Kurt's sides.

"Could you take yours off too," Kurt asked softly, biting his lip.

"Sure," Blaine said, quickly pulling off his own shirt, his muscles rippling as he pulled it over his head. Blaine pressed his chest flush against Kurt's his skin warm against the other boy. Blaine kissed Kurt slowly again. "You're so wonderful," Blaine murmured softly, nuzzling his nose against Kurt's, and in that moment Blaine was just so adorably Blaine, that all Kurt wanted to do was to snuggle into his chest and be with him, and that's exactly what he did. Blaine chuckled and rolled onto his side, and wrapped his arms around Kurt.

Kurt smiled into Blaine's neck, "I'm sorry," he murmured, "I mean you're super hot and sexy, and I do want to make out with you and have you kiss me senseless, but tonight could we just cuddle?"

"I'd like that," Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head, he really had the most adorable boyfriend in the world.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N so this chapter's a little short, so I hope to post another chapter this week as long as I have time :) anyways please review!**

Chap 25

"I can't wait to meet your brother in an hour," Kurt squealed, twirling around in front of the mirror.

Blaine laughed, "Trust me, he already loves you". It was finally spring break for Kurt and Drew, which meant Drew was finally flying over to visit them in New York. Blaine's brother had told his father he was spending the break with a girl he liked in New York, and now he was set to arrive in a hour. The two boys were now in Kurt's apartment getting ready to pick Drew up. Well, Kurt was getting ready, Blaine had been ready for the past fifteen minutes and was waiting patiently, sitting on Kurt's bed. "I think you're more excited than I am," Blaine teased, as Kurt carefully fixed his hair for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"He's your brother Blaine. I have to make a good impression," Kurt said seriously.

"I'm more worried about him making a bad impression than you," Blaine laughed.

"If he's your brother I'm sure he must be amazing," Kurt assured him.

"He's great," Blaine agrees, "Drew can just be a little much at times. He doesn't always think before he speaks, or acts, or does anything really."

"He can't be much worse than Finn and I learned to love him," Kurt said, checking his outfit again, "How do I look?"

"You look beautiful," Blaine assured him.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "You don't mean that. You always say that."

Blaine frowned, "Of course I always say that, it's true."

"I love it Blaine," Kurt smiled, walking over to stand between Blaine's knees, "that just seems to be your go-to word whenever I ask you how I look or whenever you see me."

Blaine took Kurt's hands into his, swinging them absentmindedly, "You are beautiful though. I mean you're adorable, sexy, gorgeous, hot and all of that stuff, but beautiful's different."

Kurt tilted his head to the side, raising an eyebrow incredulously. "Beautiful is when you look at someone and you can't breath, because they're the only thing that matters anymore. Beautiful is when someone laughs and it's sounds so perfect that you never want them to cry again. You see goods looks fade away, but you will always be beautiful. Even when you're sixty no matter where life takes us, I will look at you and tell you that you look beautiful," and with that, Blaine brought Kurt's fingers to his lips, kissing them softly.

"I love you Blaine Anderson," Kurt whispered, before gently cupping Blaine's face, and leaning down to kiss him.

When he pulled away, Kurt rested his forehead against Blaine's, giggling a little giddily. "You really love me?" Blaine asked, breathlessly.

"How could I not," Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine quickly, "Do you love me?"

"Since the day you walked into my bookstore and I could've sworn it was an angel," Blaine said earnestly.

"You're making that up," Kurt giggled, blushing.

"You're just not going to believe what you do to me, are you?" Blaine sighed, brushing his thumb lightly over Kurt's jawline.

"We have to go pick up your brother," Kurt said, glancing at his watch.

"You ready?" Blaine asked.

Without even glancing at the mirror, Kurt smiled, "Yeah," he said, holding his hand out for Blaine to take, and hand in hand the two boys set off for the airport.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: so this chapter's kind of angry because Drew is just a kind of angry character, but don't worry there is happy fluffy stuff coming up :) anyways feedback on how I'm doing with Drew would be great because he's my own character and I want him to be as real as Kurt and Blaine. Also just a warning Drew cusses a lot**

Chap 26

"Where is he?" Blaine groaned, standing on his toes to attempt to see over the crowd and find his brother. "Seriously, if we lose him on the first day, I owe Wes ten bucks," he said glancing at Kurt.

Kurt raised his eyebrows questioningly. "It was a bet," Blaine shrugged returning to his search, when he was suddenly pulled into a huge bear hug. "Drew!" Blaine gasped out, struggling for breath

"Did you miss me asshole," Drew laughed, letting Blaine go. He was quite a bit taller than Blaine, Kurt noticed, maybe even slightly taller than Kurt himself. Other than that, they were almost the spitting image of each other except that Drew's black curls were long and wild in a sort of afro. He also had that thinness about him that most gangly teenage boys do. Drew was also dressed very differently from Blaine, who had chosen his standard sweater vest and bow tie outfit. Drew wore plains jeans, a worn out hoodie, and an old pair of converses.

"I'll decide that later," Blaine chuckled, "Anyways, Drew meet Kurt, Kurt this is my brother Drew."

Kurt held on his hand to the younger boy, "I've been so excited to meet you and Blaine won't admit it but he's been dying for you to visit."

"Damn, Blaine wasn't kidding when he said you were hot," Drew replied shaking Kurt's hand and nudging Blaine playfully.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Anyways," Blaine cut in quickly, scowling at his brother, "Kurt and I were going to take you for a late at this little sushi place nearby. Then we'll take Kurt home and go to the bookstore."

"Sounds great," Drew grinned, bouncing from one foot to the other, "I'm starving."

"Story of your life," Blaine smiled, grabbing Kurt's hand as the three of them walked to the car.

"So what's school like for you," Kurt asked when fifteen minutes later the three of them were seated comfortably drinking their sodas.

"Hell," Drew laughed bitterly.

Kurt nodded knowingly, "I know how you feel, but trust me soon you'll get out of there and be out here, and it'll be amazing."

Drew shrugged, staring intently at his fingernails. Kurt glanced at Blaine frowning questioningly, but just then their food arrived, distracting all three of them.

"So Blaine said you're in college," Drew mumbled around a mouthful of food, ignoring Blaine's scowl, "What're you studying."

"Fashion and design," Kurt replied his face lighting up immediately, "I'm applying for an internship at Vogue next fall, and if I get that it could be a huge break for me. Tons of people want those internships though so..." Kurt trailed off.

"Don't listen to him. Of course he's getting it, he's amazing" Blaine insisted, "You should seriously see the outfits he's sketched."

"You're just saying that because it's your job," Kurt said, but he couldn't help the pleased smile that spread across his face.

"You're fantastic Kurt, if Vogue doesn't accept you they're going to regret it when you're the top fashion designer in the world."

Kurt kissed Blaine on the cheek, entwining their fingers together on the table, not noticing the distant look on Drew's face as he watched them.

The dinner flew by, the three boys talking animatedly the whole time and before they knew it it was time to take Kurt home and the two Andersons were back at the bookstore. "You can sleep in Wes' bed tonight," Blaine yawned, "He's out of town and won't get back until tomorrow morning. You can go ahead I just need to shelve some books." Drew nodded silently and walked up the stairs. Once Blaine had finished shelving five minutes later he followed.

He opened the door at the top of the stairs to find Drew sitting on Blaine's bed, staring blankly at the lights of New York City. "Are you going to tell me what's up," Blaine asked quietly, sitting beside his brother, "You seemed off at dinner tonight."

"Have I ever told you how jealous I am of you," Drew whispered, not tearing his gaze from the window, "I mean you deserve the wonderful things in your life, you really do, but I don't think you could ever understand how fucking jealous I am of you."

"You've only got a little over a year before you graduate," Blaine pointed out.

"You don't get it," Drew sighed frustratedly, "Graduating isn't going to change anything for me. There is no New York waiting for me, all there is is that goddam law school."

"You don't have to go there," Blaine said, "You can come here like me."

"But I'm not you," Drew said, finally turning to Blaine, his face harshly lined by emotion, "I'm not an amazing author, I'm not some amazing fashion designer, I'm not a Broadway star, I'm not fucking important."

"Please don't say that," Blaine whispered, "Please don't ever, ever say that."

"I just want to like you, I'd give anything to be like you. To be brave enough to come out to my own goddam father. To be smart enough to actually make something out of my life. I'd give anything to love someone and have them love me back. Don't you ever give that up Blaine," Drew said glaring at his brother through tear filled eyes.

Blaine pulled Drew into his arms, and the other boy fell apart. Blaine held the younger boy tightly, "God little brother, when did you stop being a kid?"


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N alright don't hate me I know it's been forever since I've updated. Mostly I've been busy with NaNoWriMo but I'm back on track now. Hopefully this chapter will be worth the wait please review :)**

Chap 27

"Ready to help me work at the bookstore today?" Blaine threw open the curtains to Wes' bedroom.

Drew sat up groggily, rubbing his eyes, "It's spring break," he mumbled sleepily

"Come on," Blaine laughed, "we're only working until lunch then we're going out for coffee with Kurt, Wes, and Rachel."

Drew groaned, "Fine, but don't expect me to be helpful."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

When Blaine and Drew had finished breakfast and walked downstairs to the bookstore, Wes was already waiting for them, lounging casually at the counter. He jumped up immediately when he saw Drew and tackled him into a hug, "Drew! My love it's so good to see you," Wes said dramatically, "Finally here to set me free from this tyrant who believes in things like work and learning."

"Haha very funny Wes," Blaine rolled his eyes.

"You don't know what it's like living with you all the time," Wes said, releasing Drew, "Do you know how many times I've had to comfort you after having a Harry Potter marathon? More times than I can count."

"Blainnnee," Drew whined, "You should let m work with Wes today, I've been deprived of his presence for so long."

"Fine," Blaine laughed, "Just don't set any books on fire."

"See," Wes said, "No fun."

The day seemed to pass by particularly slowly to Blaine, and he couldn't help darting over to the front counter as soon as he heard Kurt's voice, "Blaine? Ready to to?"

"God yes," Blaine said, beaming at his Kurt and Rachel, "Let me just get Wes and Drew from the back, there supposed to be taking inventory, but I'm pretty sure that ended around the time I heard them talking about book forts."

"And I thought Wes was bad by himself," Kurt laughed, as Blaine went to the back to get Wes and his brother.

Soon the five of them were walking along the sidewalk together to the little coffee shop Blaine has taken Kurt to so long ago. Rachel was talking nonstop about some supporting role she had just gotten in a New Broadway show. Blaine wasn't really paying attention, but it was nice. It was nice to just all be there and have nothing to worry about. Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand, and smiled at him; somehow he always seemed to know what Blaine was thinking.

When they arrived at the coffee shop, they all ordered and then sat down at a little circular table by the window, where you could look outside and watch the people rushing past.

"So I finished your book Blaine," Drew commented, "I'll admit it didn't suck."

"Wow I'm so honored Drew," Blaine said sarcastically.

"You know I'm kidding," Drew smiled, "It was pretty fucking awesome."

"Language," Blaine warned, but he still smiled at his brother.

"When are you writing another one?" Drew asked.

"I don't know," Blaine said thoughtfully, "I mean I've had a few ideas, but nothing's really stood out to me and I've been really busy-"

"With Kurt," Wes cut in.

"Anyways," Blaine said ignoring his friend even though he couldn't help but blush, "I still felt like there was something missing in "Courage" I jus don't know what it was."

"I didn't think anything was missing," Kurt shrugged. He had finished the book a few weeks after Christmas and has run into the bookstore not knowing whether to jump around with happiness or cry.

Blaine shrugged, "I don't know, maybe it was nothing."

"Anderson," the lady at the counter called out the name they had put their coffee order under.

"I'll get it," Drew offered, standing up.

"So Drew's here for a week right?" Wes asked.

"Yeah," Blaine nodded.

"You should all come over for dinner at our place tomorrow," Kurt offers, and Rachel nodded in agreement beside him.

"We'd love to have you all over," Rachel said, "and then I can perform my part of the musical for you."

"I'm sure they'd love that," Kurt said sarcastically, earning a scowl from Rachel.

"What's taking Drew so long?" Blaine craned his neck to look around Wes, to where Drew was standing with their tray of coffee cups talking to another boy.

"Awww," Kurt smiled, looking over too, "I think Drew's blushing."

"He shouldn't be talking to strangers," Blaine said, tensing up immediately, "Why's he talking to that kid, he could be a drug dealer for all we know."

"He looks a lot more like a dorky sixteen year old too me," Wes commented, "but I mean I could be wrong."

Blaine had to admit, the other boy did seem rather harmless. He was tall, with messy blonde hair and thick frames glasses. "I don't know," Blaine said suspiciously, "Why's he even talking to Drew in the first place."

"Come on Blaine," Rachel sighed, "he probably thinks your brother's cute, we're not in Ohio."

"Still, he shouldn't do that in a coffee shop," Blaine said, crossing his arms stubbornly.

"And a bookstore's better," Kurt smiled, nudging his boyfriend playfully.

"But that was different," Blaine started, but Drew was already on his way back to their table. He turned bright red as he sat down and realized they were all smiling at them knowingly, except for Blaine who was staring determinedly out the window.

"Did you get his number," Rachel asked innocently, as Drew passed out their coffees.

"Maybe," Drew replied blushing, and Kurt noticed he was a lot like his brother when he was flustered.

"I do not approve," Blaine said stiffly, sticking his nose in the air defiantly.

"Come on Blaine," Kurt giggled, scooting closer to Blaine, "you know it's cute."

Blaine couldn't help but smile, "Stop it, I am trying to be angry over here."

"My bad," Kurt laughed, kissing the curly haired boy on the cheek, "I'll let you return to your sulking."

"I like New York," Drew commented casually, making the rest of them laugh, even Blaine.


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: hello loves :) before you read this chapter I would just like to address a question I got about where you could read fanfics I'm writing for NaNoWriMo. This year I decided to actually write a fictional story I just made up on my own so no fanfics for NaNoWriMo :( but if you do want to see any fanfic drabbles I write outside of a multichapter story, they'll be on my tumblr unlikelythingshappen (I'm about to do a little one-shot of Kurt worrying he's gotten his freshman 15 and Blaine's response) also if you want me to write anything for you just drop a proof on my ask box it can be a prompt from my characters in Unreal or any fandom I'm a member of :) thanks**

Chap 28

"Rachelll," Kurt whined, "Where'd you put all the nice plates?"

"In the cabinet above the stove," Rachel called to him from her room, "I thought you were finished with dinner. They're going to be here in like five minutes."

"I know I just decided to switch the plates with our nice plates," Kurt stood on his toes and pulled the china plates with the purple flowery design from the cabinet.

"Blaine's eaten here before and you've never been like this," Rachel pointed out peeking her head out from the doorway

"I know," Kurt sighed placing the plates on the counter with a loud thunk, "It's just that Wes and Drew are going to be there and I guess it's just kind of like having his family over for dinner. You know, his real family."

Rachel nodded slowly, "Well, they'll be here any minute now. Don't freak yourself out," and as if on cue, there was a knock on the door.

Kurt and Rachel raced to the door, nearly knocking each other over. Rachel got there first, mainly because Kurt stubbed his toe on the coffee table and was jumping up and down clutching his foot, and wrenched open the door to reveal Blaine, Drew, and Wes all carrying plates of food.

"You didn't have to bring anything," Kurt said acting as composed as possible gingerly putting his foot back down.

"Well," Blaine chuckled as the three of them crowded into the tiny living room with Kurt and Rachel, "We kind of all brought desserts anyways because we didn't actually plan this very well."

"Dessert's the best part anyways," Drew scoffed earning a vigorous nod of agreement from Wes.

"Trust me, when Kurt's cooking it's all the best part," Blaine assured them. Kurt blushed and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek.

"Puke my guts out," Drew teased.

"You say it jokingly now," Wes rolled his eyes, "When you have to see them acting lovey dovey every day it gets downright depressing for us single people."

"Let's all take a moment of silence so Wes can wallow in self-pity," Kurt nudged Wes playfully.

"Aren't we going to eat," Rachel whined looking longingly at the kitchen table, where they had somehow managed to fit five seats around a table that usually was only used by two people. "Kurt spent forever on dinner and it seriously smells heavenly."

"I won't argue with that," Drew agreed.

Kurt laughed, "Fine sit down and I'll get dinner."

"I'll help," Blaine piped up immediately, grabbing Kurt's hand and following him to the kitchen.

"Thanks so much for inviting us over for dinner," Blaine smiled as he picked up some of the plates.

"You know I love having you guys over," Kurt replied as they walked to the table together.

"I love you," Blaine whispered softly to Kurt, and it still sounded weird to say to somebody. At the same time though, nothing had ever sounded better.

"I love you too," okay maybe that did sound better. Kurt and Blaine passed out their plates and squeezes between Drew and Rachel so that they were all sitting around the table.

"This isn't going to work," Rachel giggled looking around at the four of them who were uncomfortably trying not to shove their elbows in each others faces, "We can just eat on the floor."

"But I wanted it to be nice," Kurt pouted, "like a proper family dinner."

Blaine couldn't help the smile that spread across his face at the words "family dinner" he glanced sideways at Drew, who looked a little stunned. "It's already perfect Kurt," Blaine assured him, standing up with his plate and moving to sit on the ground, "You wouldn't want to leave me all alone down here would you?"

Kurt let out a dramatic sigh, "The things I do for you."

"That's a sign of true love Blaine," Rachel said, sitting down beside them along with Drew and Wes, "if Kurt's willing to eat on the floor with you it's meant to be."

"Aw," Blaine grinned goofily, sidling closer to his boyfriend, "he loves me."

"Don't push your luck," Kurt laughed, "I'm not afraid to hide all of your bow ties."

"You still wear bow ties all the time?" Drew crowed with laughter.

"Shut up," Blaine turned bright red.

"Has he not told you the tie story?" Drew asked disbelievingly.

"Tie story?" an evil grin spread across Kurt's face.

"I don't think I've heard the tie story either," Wes said eagerly, "Enlighten us Drew."

"I don't think that's necessary," Blaine cut in weakly.

"Oh Blainey," Drew smiled innocently, "Kurt invited us over for dinner, this is the least I could do."

Drew turned back to Rachel, Kurt, and Wes, "So, in eighth grade, Blainey here went to his middle school formal. He was so excited and felt it was really his initiation into manhood, moving on to high school and shit," Wes snorted at this. Drew ignored Blaine's mutter of, "Language," and continued , "Anyways part of this somehow included him proving he could tie a tie. He had worn a tie before, but Mom or Dad had always helped him because poor Blaine here always seemed to get tangled the hell up."

"So we're all waiting downstairs so Mom and Dad could take pictures of their darling son all dressed up. We're waiting about twenty fucking minutes before Mom calls Blaine down because he was about to be late for his dance. So Blaine comes down, and I don't think there's any way to describe this image and do it justice, but somehow my brilliant brother had managed to get tangled in two ties. He seemed to have given up on one when it had gotten tangled in between his buttons and tied around his ear, and the other one was literally stuck to his damn hair gel."

Rachel, Wes, and Kurt burst into a fit of laughter. "Well I think that's quite enough story time-"

"No, they haven't even heard the best part," Drew went on, talking over his brother, "Then he vowed to only ever wear bow ties. Of course he hadn't thought of the dance when he said that. Mom and Dad would never let him go to a formal dance where he would be in the public without being properly dressed up with some sort of tie or shit. The only bow tie Blaine had at the time though was his Christmas Rudolph bow tie. So Blaine went to his dance wearing a bow tie covered in little reindeer. It was the best fucking thing, even Dad laughed just a little."

At this point, Wes, Rachel, and Kurt were rocking back and forth roaring with laughter.

"Okay I know I was an idiot," Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Aw I think you probably looked very cute," Kurt assured him teasingly.

"I think it's time for you guys to hear some stories about Drew now," Blaine suggested innocently.

"Who's ready for dessert?" Drew yelped, jumping up, "I know I am."

"You've only eaten like half your dinner," Blaine pointed out.

"But dessert's the best part," Drew reminded him, "I'll eat the rest of my dinner after dessert."

Blaine rolled his eyes, the corners of his mouth twitching up, "Fine, I don't care. Just this once though."

"I'll help you," Kurt offered, getting up with Drew and going into the kitchen as the chatter on the living room floor picked up again. As Kurt pulled the cake he had baked out of the refrigerator, Drew's phone vibrated in his pocket. Kurt watched as Drew pulled it out and read the message, a small smile spreading across his face.

"I know that smile," Kurt said lightly. Drew's head snapped up, his cheeks flushing. He really did look just like Blaine when he did that. "That's the look all my girl friends get when they get a text from a cute boy." Drew just blushed a brighter pink. "Is it that boy from the coffee shop?"

After a moments hesitation, Drew nodded, "Don't tell Blaine though, please?"

Kurt frowned, "Blaine would be happy for you, you know that."

Drew nodded again, "I know, he'd probably fucking cry with happiness." Kurt stifled a giggle at the image this idea procured, and Drew smiled too.

"I don't know," Drew shrugged, "It's just this stupid think unlike to do sometimes. I just like to pretend like we're a normal family, and I have a brother who will tease me endlessly or tell my parents if I start dating. It's dumb I know."

"I know what you mean," Kurt nodded, "I actually tried dating a girl in high school."

Drew's eyebrows shot up, "You didn't tell anyone you were-"

"I hadn't announced it at that point, but I was never very good at hiding my sexuality," Kurt laughed dryly, "Anyways I guess I was kind of like you. I wanted to try being normal for once."

"Did it work?"

"We'll people stopped bullying me for a while," Kurt admitted, "But you know the thing about being normal was that I found it to be excruciatingly boring."

Drew smiled at Kurt, "You know, I'm glad Blaine's dating you."

"I'm glad too," Kurt ruffled Drew's hair.

"I mean I was kind of scared when Blains started talking all about this boy he had met at the bookstore," the curly haired boy admitted, "I thought maybe he'd stop talking to me, that maybe I was just there to talk to when he was lonely."

"You know Blaine would never do that," Kurt said in a low voice.

"I know," Drew said softly, "but if Blaine wasn't lonely and stopped calling me anymore because he was too busy being happy with you, that would be okay."

"Trust me," Kurt bulled the younger boy into a one armed hug, "You don't have to worry about just Blaine calling you anymore, because I'll sure as hell be bothering you with phone calls and texts all the time."

"You know," Drew whispered hoarsely, "When you have two friends, three more makes a big difference."

"I know, I really do."

"I'm hungry for cake," Wes called from the other room. Kurt rolled his eyes, and squeezed Drew one last time before letting to and carrying the cake out to the living room.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N Sorry for the late update :P I've been getting tons of homework piled on me before the break. Anyways after this chapter it's going to focus more on Klaine again :) enjoy**

Chap 29

"I don't wanna go," Drew whined, stuffing dirty socks dejectedly into his suitcase. The last few days of his stay in New York had gone by in a blur of exploring the city and eating a ton of food.

"I know," Blaine sighed, "trust me, if it were up to me you would just live here and transfer schools. You know I can't afford that though."

"Well, one more year until graduation," Drew said excitedly, "Then I'm fucking out of there. Maybe I'll come out here and do something great, like build the tallest building in the world or some shit I don't know."

"Well you've certainly changed your tune," Blaine chuckled.

"Maybe I just needed a break," Drew smiled crookedly, "or maybe your boyfriend's been a good influence on me after all."

"He has that effect on people," Blaine smiled softly.

"You'd better not let this one go," Drew warned jokingly, "he's a keeper."

"I know," Blaine zipped up Drew's suitcase, which was filled with not only Drew's old clothes, but also the new clothes Kurt had insisted looked lovely on him when they went shopping. Technically Kurt and Rachel went shopping, dragging Drew, Blaine, and Wes around, but Drew had enjoyed it just a little bit. He was wearing a thin blue hoodie that Kurt had insisted fitted him nicely.

"Good, or else I'm gonna have to kick your ass," the sound of a horn honking outside floated in through the window.

"Let's go slowpokes," Wes called from downstairs, "Kurt doesn't like to be kept waiting and I am not taking the fall for you guys taking forever to pack."

"We're coming," Drew sighed, lugging his suitcase downstairs with Blaine trailing behind him.

"Morning sunshines," Kurt smiled a little sadly at the three boys as the climbed into the back seat of the car, Drew taking one last longing look at the bookstore that had been his refuge for the past week. As soon as they started moving, Rachel switched on the radio, and "Come on Eileen" came on, and none of them could resist singing along.

The pulled into the airport and piled out of the car. "Your flight leaves in half an hour," Wes informed them, glancing at his watch.

"Not soon enough," Drew laughed lamely, before the five of them were just standing in awkward silence.

"We should go in," Rachel offered, and they all followed the tiny girl into the airport and wandered around finding Drew's flight. At last goodbyes were unavoidable though.

"I'm gonna miss you kiddo," Wes clapped Drew on the back, as Rachel drifted away to find a bench and give the boys their privacy, "you'd better come back here for at least part of the summer. You can't leave me with these losers too long."

"Can't wait," Drew whispered, and Wes pulled him into a tight hug, before wandering off to sit beside Rachel.

"You'd better call me," Kurt shoved Drew lightly, "Don't think flying to another state is gonna stop me."

"I'll call," Drew promised, "thanks again for the clothes, they're really nice."

"Trust me," Kurt winked, "it's a life investment. How else do I think I snagged this guy."

"It was his charming personality," Blaine scoffed.

"Or the ridiculously tight skinny jeans," Kurt nudged Blaine softly, "either way I can't complain."

Kurt stepped back to give the brothers their privacy. "I'm gonna miss you," Blaine said, looking up at his baby brother.

"It's not like your not going to see me again," Drew said weakly, "we've got all summer," but both of them knew there was no way their dad would let that happen.

"I'll call you," Blaine assured him, "as much as I can."

"Thanks Blaine," Drew smiled softly, "but I can handle myself trust me. Just don't forget, what you have here is just as important if not more so," he glanced over towards Kurt.

"You're important," Blaine frowned.

Drew shrugged, "I'm just saying that maybe we should both start letting other people help us. They love you too, just like I do. We're really not alone anymore are we."

"No," Blaine smiled, pulling Drew into a hug, "I guess not."

"You should really go get a good seat," Kurt said gently, coming up behind them with Wes and Rachel.

Drew pulled away from his brother and gave the group weak smile, his eyes becoming very bright. "I don't want to go," he said quietly, his voice breaking at the end.

"Drew?" Drew spun around to see the dorky boy from the coffee shop standing behind him.

"Cameron?" Drew hastily wiped away the tears threatening to spill over onto his cheeks.

"Are you on the flight to Ohio too?" The tall blonde boy asked.

"Um, yeah," Drew said a little breathlessly.

"We should go get a good seat then," he smiled warmly, "I'm headed for Westerville."

"Lima."

"That's not too far away," Cameron commented oh lightly, as Drew's cheeks started to turn a light shade of pink. "Anyways, I'll save you a seat. Nice hoodie" Cameron waved, and Drew could've sworn he heard Kurt cough "life investment" behind him.

Drew turned back to the group. They were all quiet for moment, glancing between Drew and Blaine, and Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand very tightly in his own. "Aww little Drew's got a crush," Blaine teased, breaking the silence, and Kurt relaxed beside him.

Drew grinned brightly, as he waved one last time before turning away. So maybe Lima wouldn't be so bad.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N Yay another update and it's been a few months for Kurt and Blaine since you last saw them :) please review! And I plan to update again tomorrow too**

Chap 30

"Well aren't you a sight for these sore eyes," Blaine smiled as Kurt skipped up the the counter of the bookstore.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Not today I'm not. I look disgusting," Blaine scoffed disbelievingly, "it's true, don't bother denying it. It's the middle of July and its about a million degrees outside."

"I love the summer," Blaine grinned teasingly, walking around the counter to take Kurt's hands into his, swinging them back and forth, "Anyways, it's your own fault for wearing jeans in summer."

"My impeccable sense of fashion is a curse I have to live with," Kurt sighed dramatically.

"You're adorable," Blaine giggled, giving Kurt a quick peck on the lips.

"Says the one who wears puppy dog bow ties," Kurt teased, leaning down to kiss Blaine again.

"It was a puppy dog bow tie Kurt. How could I resist?" Blaine stood on his toes and kissed Kurt longer this time, wrapping his arms around the taller boys waist, before there was an cough behind them. The boys jumped apart to see an elderly man with an armful of books standing awkwardly behind them.

"Sorry," Kurt giggled breathily, stepping to the side as Blaine darted back around the counter so the customer could pay.

"Where's Wes," Kurt asked once the customer had left after Blaine had apologized for the hundredth time.

"I don't really know," Blaine frowned, "he said he'd be out today, but he didn't say where."

"Weird," Kurt shrugged.

"So did you send your application in for that internship today," Blaine asked eagerly.

"Yeah," Kurt sighed, "but there's no way they'll accept me. It's Vogue, they only take the best of the best."

"Which means they'll have to take you," Blaine assured him, "You are the best Kurt."

"You have to say that though," Kurt said, smiling a little, "It's in the job description."

"Everyone agrees with me," Blaine pointed out, "Even Drew agrees with me, and he never agrees with me."

"Speaking of Drew have you talked to him lately."

"I know your just changing the subject," Blaine commented, "but yes, I talked to him yesterday."

"So is he coming down for the summer?" Kurt asked hopefully, "he still wasn't sure last time I called."

"He can't come," Blaine sighed, "Dad heard him talking to Cameron on the phone about visiting us and kind of exploded. I guess he was still under the impression that Drew hangs out with his very straight friends from Dalton when he visits."

Kurt's shoulders fell dejectedly, "So no Drew."

"Unfortunately not. I just hope Drew's okay. It sounds like dad's been getting harder on him, and he doesn't even know he's gay yet. Drew isn't going to stay in the closet forever."

"At least he has Cameron," Kurt said, watching Blaine carefully.

"I guess," Blaine grunted, shrugging, "I don't know about that kid though, I mean I've never even met him."

"He seems to make Drew happy."

"I guess," Blaine conceded, "I just don't know if Drew's ready to date yet. I mean he's not even out to our parents yet and can you imagine Dad catching him with another boy."

"Nobody said anything about dating," Kurt pointed out, "Drew just said they were friends."

"Yeah and that's what I said to everyone about you," the corners of Blaine's mouth quirked up, leaning over the counter so that their faces were inches away.

"Well that seems to have worked out just fine," Kurt said, moving even closer to Blaine so that the other boy could feel his breath against his lips, hot and sweet, before quickly pulling away, causing Blaine to scowl.

"Tease," Blaine muttered under his breath.

"Well I'm just glad Drew isn't alone anymore," Kurt continued, fixing a wrinkle in his shirt, "I know you were always there for him, but it's nice for him to know that there are people his own age who just like him for being himself."

"You're so smart," Blaine smiled, "You know that?"

"I'm not sure if you mean that or if you just want to make out with me," Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"A little of both," Blaine suggested.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I told Rachel I'd help her pack," Kurt sighed dramatically.

"Aw," Blaine pouted, "What's she packing for?"

"Cruise with her dads," Kurt replied, "They're leaving the day after tomorrow and she's not coming back until after the weekend. I've got the whole house to myself."

"Is that an invitation Mr. Hummel," Blaine teased, causing Kurt to turn bright red, his mouth falling open. "Just kidding sweetheart," Blaine said innocently, Kurt kind of wished he wasn't, but didn't say anything. "You're so cute when your embarrassed," Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek, "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah see you tomorrow," Kurt said, breathlessly, before turning to leave. The whole way home he couldn't get Blaine's comment out of his head.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N an update yay :) conside it a present from me to you. I hope you enjoy the hummelberry bonding!**

Chap 31

"Rachel you'd better have started packing," Kurt called as he opened the door to his apartment.

"I'm in my room," Rachel called back. Kurt wandered through the kitchen to Rachel's room. It was slightly smaller than his due to a deal involving Kurt agreeing to cook breakfast every morning. Her room was covered in pink, that is the parts of the room that weren't covered in gold stars, trophies, and pictures of friends. Rachel looked up from where she was packing clothes into her little pink suitcase on her bed, "See I told you I'd start packing."

"I'll admit," Kurt grinned picking up a folded dress and fitting it neatly into the suitcase, "I'm impressed."

"I was surprised you even let me pick out my own outfits this time," Rachel giggled.

"I'm trusting you on this one Berry," Kurt said pointedly, "Don't screw it up."

"Looking forward to your alone time?" Rachel asked innocently.

"I haven't had a moment alone since I can remember," Kurt grimaced, "So as much as I'll miss you my dear, it's gonna be a relief."

"Mhm," Rachel hummed knowingly.

"What?"

"You honestly expect me to believe your going to be sleeping here alone," Rachel nudged Kurt playfully, placing her last outfit in her suitcase.

"What are you talking about," Kurt said, getting rather flustered.

"I just figured you'd be excited about getting to spend se alone time with Blaine," Rachel shrugged, "I mean between me here and Wes at the bookstore I don't imagine you guys have many chances to you know... do it."

Kurt clapped his hands over his ears, "Thank you Rachel but this is definitely a conversation I never wanted to have with you."

"Wait," Rachel cocked her head curiously, "Do you mean you've never-"

"We were packing remember," Kurt said loudly, gesturing wildly at the still unzipped suitcase.

"Come on Kurt," Rachel coaxed, "You know you can talk to me about this."

"I can. I just choose not to."

"Are you not ready?"

"I'm ready- I mean. This is stupid," Kurt sighed frustratedly, "Can we just finish up here."

"Well if your ready," Rachel said softly, "Why don't you talk to Blaine about it."

"I mean we've talked about it a little," Kurt admitted, "I mean how do you even talk about that. I can just go up to Blaine and be like 'Hey Blaine you're super hot and I love you. You wanna have sex with me?'."

"Well maybe slightly different wording," Rachel shrugged, "But you love Blaine and Blaine loves you. You know you can talk to him about anything."

"I know," Kurt sighed, "but this is different. I mean this is a big deal for both of us. We're both virgins and all. I really do love him, and I don't know how to tell him that, and tell him that that's why I want to you know, make love with him. I trust him. How am I supported to tell him that when I look at him and I think about what I want in twenty years and it doesn't even matter if I'm a designer or a spoon salesman as long as I'm with him."

Kurt but his lip, watching Rachel's reaction nervously. "Just tell him that sweetie," Rachel pulled Kurt into a right hug, her eyes overly bright, "He loves you. I promise it means as much to him as it does to you."

"You think?" Kurt eyes widened hopefully.

"I really do," she said earnestly, holding Kurt at arms length, "You guys don't have to do anything this weekend, but why don't you talk to him. When it feels right, you'll know."

"Did you? You know with Finn."

Rachel smiled distantly, "You know, I did. Maybe things didn't work out for us in the long run, but I did love him Kurt and I always will. It's something I don't regret, because we both meant it and it was important to both of us."

"Maybe I should start listening to you more often," Kurt grinned, "I know I tease you and stuff Rachel, but I do love you."

"I know," she giggled, "Anyways, sit on the suitcase so I can zip it up."

Kurt followed her commands, and moments later her suitcase was neatly packed up and ready to go. "One last thing before I let you burn this conversation from your memory forever," Rachel teases playfully, "I'm glad Blaine makes you happy."

"Me too."

"You deserve this Kurt," Rachel said earnestly, "I'm rooting for you too. Not to mention you two are adorable."

"Thanks," Kurt chuckled, "So how does take out and America's Next Top Model sound for tonight?"

"Lead the way Mr. Hummel."


	32. Chapter 32

**AN: Yay an update :D this chapter's a little longer than usual. I hope you like it! I have one final left in Monday and then I have a week off and a lot easier classes after that so I should update more :)**

Chap 32

The next day, Kurt entered the bookstore as usual and sauntered up to the front counter, where his boyfriend was seated scribbling in a little notebook. "Greetings earthling," Kurt chimed, planting his elbows on the counter and propping up his chin on his hands.

Blaine's head shot up, now eye level with Kurt, "Oh so you're an angel now," he smiled warmly, kissing the other boy lightly on the lips. "I should've suspected," he said teasingly, "no human can be this perfect all the time."

Kurt blushed biting his lip, "So," he said breathily, "Rachel's out of town this weekend."

"Yeah, you mentioned it yesterday," Blaine said lightly, "How does take out and The Breakfast Club sound to you."

"Um yeah," Kurt smiled, a little nervously, "That sounds great."

"Is something wrong?" Blaine frowned, watching Kurt closely.

"No!" Kurt assured him immediately, "Everything's fine."

"This isn't about what I said yesterday is it?" Blaine said in a low voice.

"No!"

"I was just joking Kurt," Blaine said earnestly, "I don't expect anything from you. I'll wait as long as you want."

Kurt blushed, "You really do want to... You know... Make love with me?" he finished in a whisper.

"Of course I do," Blaine assured him, his cheeks turning slightly pink, "Seriously though Kurt, I would never pressure you."

"I know," Kurt nodded, "I just didn't know you actually thought of me... You know, like that."

"Of course I do," Blaine grinned, "And you do know that." Kurt blushed an even darker shade of pink at the memory of particularly heated make out sessions that usually ended in one of them darting away embarrassedly to change their pants.

"I know," Kurt said, twirling one of Blaine's curls that had escaped from his helmet of gel around his finger, "it's just that I know I'm not what most people would think of as... Well, sexy."

"Kurt Hummel," Blaine said incredulously, "I assure you, you are the sexiest boy I've ever met."

"Mhm," Kurt hummed disbelievingly, "Anyways, I'd better get going it looks like it's about to rain, but come on over after you close tomorrow. I'll take care of the food, you bring the movie." Kurt kissed Blaine on the lips lightly one more time, before turning and walking lightly out the door, this time noticing the way Blaine's eyes followed his ass.

"Okay Kurt I'm heading out now," Rachel called, peeking her head into the kitchen where Kurt was setting out the Chinese food he had gotten for him and Blaine.

"Try not to get too wet," there had been thunder and lightning all day, "Have fun," Kurt glanced over at her.

"You too," she giggled.

"Shut up."

Rachel stuck her tongue out at her roommate, "I love you too."

"Love ya Rach," Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I left a box of condoms on your bed," Rachel blurted out before dodging the wash cloth Kurt threw at her, "Kay bye." Rachel darted to the door and yanked it open, nearly running into Blaine who had is arm outstretched for the handle.

"You're out in a hurry," Blaine said bemusedly, as she dodged around I'm and into the hall.

"Have fun," she called after her, "Be safe."

Blaine chuckled as he walked into the kitchen and behind his boyfriend where he was taking little boxes of rice and vegetables out of a plastic bag. "She's chipper today," he commented setting his Breakfast Club DVD on the counter , wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and hooking his chin over the taller boy's shoulder.

"Too chipper if you ask me," Kurt muttered, letting himself melt into Blaine's chest. Kurt screwed up his face, "You're wet."

Kurt felt Blaine's laugh rumble through his chest, "It's coming down really hard out there. We lost power at my place."

Kurt frowned, "I hope nothing ruins our movie plans."

"We'd better start now then," Blaine suggested standing on his toes to reach the dishes cabinet. Kurt grabbed some silverware and napkins and the two made their way into the family room. Blaine put the movie in, bending over in a way that caused Kurt to blush and force himself to stare at the rain out the window. The corners of Blaine's mouth quirked up when he turned back around to Kurt, but he didn't say anything.

They were about halfway through the movie, finished eating, and comfortably cuddled up on the couch, Kurt's head against Blaine's should as his boyfriend traced patterns on his back, when the power went out.

"Aw," Kurt pouted. It was very dark, probably around 8:00 and he could just barely see Blaine's silhouette. "I'll go get some candles," Kurt got up and shuffled to the kitchen, bumping into things and cursing under his breath. Eventually he made it back with an armful of candles, which he lit, casting a dim light around the room, before sitting back down next to Blaine.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Blaine asked.

Kurt thought for a moment, "Can you sing for me?"

"Sing for you?"

"Yeah like you did when we went to that music store together," Kurt smiled fondly, "I thought it was the most beautiful thing I'd ever heard."

"I doubt that," Blaine scoffed.

"Well when you told me you loved me, that might've been better," Kurt admitted, "but I'd love to here you sing."

"Well then," Blaine stood up, offering his hand to Kurt with a grin, "May I have this dance?"

Kurt giggled, "Why yes, yes you may."

Blaine pulled Kurt onto his feet and spun him around before he started to sing.

_I thought love was only true in fairytales  
Meant for someone else but not for me  
Love was out to get me  
That's the way it seemed  
Disappointment haunted all my dreams_

Blaine held Kurt's hands on his, swinging them back and forth as he did a little jig, making his boyfriend giggle.

_Then I saw his face, now I'm a believer  
Not a trace of doubt in my mind  
I'm in love, I'm a believer  
I couldn't leave him if I tried_

Kurt threw his head back in laughter as Blaine continued to pull him around the room in a fast-paced silly dance.

_I thought love was more or less a givin' thing  
Seems the more I gave the less I got  
What's the use in trying?  
All you get is pain  
When I needed sunshine I got rain_

Then I saw his face, now I'm a believer  
Not a trace of doubt in my mind  
I'm in love, I'm a believer  
I couldn't leave him if I tried

Blaine dipped Kurt giving him a quick kiss on the lips before continuing to dance.  
_  
Love was out to get me  
Now that's the way it seemed  
Disappointment haunted all my dreams_

Oh then I saw his face, now I'm a believer  
Not a trace of doubt in my mind  
I'm in love, I'm a believer  
I couldn't leave him if I tried

Both boys were gasping for breath as Blaine finished. "That was the most fun I've had in a while," Kurt gasped, leaning against Blaine, pressing their foreheads together.

"I'm glad," Blaine smiled, "I like making you laugh."

They were still for a while, wrapped around each other, still breathing fast. "You were in glee club with Rachel right?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah," Kurt shrugged.

"So you must be pretty good?"

"I'm all right."

"Will you sing something for me?" Blaine asked, looking up at Kurt with puppy dog eyes.

Kurt rolled his eyes, biting his lip in an attempt to keep a straight face "That's not fair," he giggled, "you can't look at me like that."

"Is that a yes," Blaine smiled hopefully.

"Fine," Kurt sighed dramatically, "but I haven't sung in forever so you can't judge me."

_The first time ever I saw your face_

_I thought the sun rose in your eyes_

_And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave_

_To the dark and the empty skies my love_

Kurt sang softly, pulling Blaine closer to him, and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck as they rocked gently back and forth, not even really dancing.

_The first time ever I kissed your mouth_

_And felt your heart beat so close to mine_

_Like the trembling heart of a captive bird_

_That was there at my command, my love  
That was there at my command_

Kurt could feel Blaine's heart pounding against his chest and the way Blaine's palms pressed lightly into his hips. He could feel Blaine's warm breath against his neck from where his boyfriend had tucked his head against Kurt's shoulder. Now, in this little dimly lit apartment with the sound of rain pounding against the window, Kurt felt more in love than he ever had with the boy in his arms.  
_  
And the first time ever I lay with you  
I felt your heart so close to mine  
And I knew our joy would fill the earth  
And last till the end of time my love  
It would last till the end of time my love_  
_  
The first time ever I saw your face, your face  
Your face, your face_

Kurt voice drifted off into silence, and Blaine looked up at him his eyes wide and shining, "You're amaz-"

"I love you," Kurt blurted out and then he was kissing Blaine. Kissing him over and over, not because he was not and his ass looked really good in those jeans, but because he was Blaine and Kurt loved him. Kurt kissed Blaine's lips, his cheeks, his neck.

"Kurt," Blaine gasped, "slow down baby. Hold on for just a second."

Kurt pulled away, turning bright red, "Do you not want to anymore."

Blaine's eyes grew wide, "You want to-"

"Make love to you," Kurt finished shyly, "Yes."

"Are you sure you're ready?" Blaine asked earnestly, "I don't want you to do anything if you're not ready."

"I'm ready, Blaine," Kurt assured him, "I love you."

"Can we go to your bedroom then?" Blaine held out his hand smiling softly. Kurt took it, giggling, and pulled Blaine through the apartment to his little bedroom, kissing him the whole way.

Kurt's bedroom was darker than the family room had been, lit by only two candles. The two boys shuffled towards the bed, until the back of Blaine's knees hit the mattress and he fell back, Kurt on top of him.

"Ouch!" Blaine gasped, and Kurt quickly climbed off of him.

"Did I hurt you?" Kurt asked worriedly as Blaine sat up.

Blaine reached behind him where he had just landed and picked up a box of condoms.

"Rachel," Kurt hissed, turning pink.

"You're so cute when your embarrassed," Blaine smiled, setting the box on Kurt's bedside table, before turning back to Kurt and kissing him slowly this time. "Can we take this slowly?" He asked shyly, "This is our first time. I want to remember this."

"I'd love that," Kurt breathed. Blaine's mouth moved slowly against Kurt's, his tongue dipping into the other boys mouth searching for that taste that was so very Kurt. Kurt gasped as Blaine moved to his neck, nipping at all the little spots he knew made Kurt make the most perfect noises. Kurt tugged Blaines shirt out of his jeans, pulling it over the curly-haired boy's head and marveling at the expanse of skin and toned muscle before him. Blaine slowly undid the first button of Kurt's button up, kissing the pale skin of Kurt's collar bone, that seemed to glow in the light of the candles.

Blaine undid each of the buttons on Kurt's shirt, before finally pulling it off the other boy completely. "You're so beautiful," Blaine gasped, staring in awe at the beautiful boy before him. They had done this part before, but it still amazed him how gorgeous Kurt was.

"Do you really think so?" Kurt crossed his arms over his chest self consciously.

Blaine frowned, "Of course I do," he said, taking Kurt's hands into his own, unraveling his arms from around his chest, "How could I not?"

"It's just that your the first person who seems to have ever thought that," Kurt said, carefully avoiding Blaine's eyes. "It's stupid and annoying I know-"

"No it's not," Blaine cut in, "I want you to tell me how you feel Kurt. I want you to tell me all the little things about yourself that you don't like so that I can tell you you're beautiful everyday and never have you wonder if I mean it."

Kurt took a deep breath, "It's just that in high school the only guys I knew and had crushes on were straight. They never looked at me twice and every day I would have to watch them kiss their girlfriend and tell them how much they loved them. It wasn't their fault of course but I guess I just got used to never being wanted."

"I want you Kurt," Blaine said in a low voice, "I look at you everyday and I still can't believe that I have the most wonderful gorgeous boy in all if New York, and when other guys look at you I can't help but hold you tighter and pray you'll never leave me."

"I could never leave you Blaine," Kurt assured him, kissing his boyfriend again, "I promise I'll never leave you."

**AN: the songs they sang were "I'm a Believer" and "The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face"**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Two updates in two days guys! Are you proud of me :) I hope you enjoy the Klaine cuteness while you can because unfortunately it can't last forever**

Chap 33

Blaine wished he could wake up every morning like this. His arms wrapped tightly around the boy he loved. Kurt was still asleep, every now and then making little snuffling noises. Blaine had been awake for quite a while now, but he wouldn't dare move and ruin the moment. The sun peeked into the room through the window, casting a warm light across their bodies. Blaine could've counted the freckles that dusted Kurt's bare back.

Blaine hooked his chin over Kurt's shoulder, "Morning love," he whispered.

Kurt sighed sleepily, "What time is it?" He asked, his voice hoarse from sleep.

"Does it matter?" Blaine smiled.

Kurt twisted around to face his boyfriend, his hand moving to the back of Blaine's neck, fiddling with the baby curls there. "Mmm, no," Kurt kissed Blaine's lips lightly, his chestnut hair falling across his forehead.

"I like you like this," Blaine said warmly.

Kurt wrinkled his nose, "I haven't even brushed my teeth."

"I don't care," Blaine kissed him again, "I love your outfits of course, but sometimes I think you use it to cover up this."

"Cover up me being naked?" Kurt giggled, brushing his nose against Blaine's playfully, "Yes that is one of the reasons I wear clothes."

"No," Blaine chuckled, "To cover up this silly, giggly Kurt that isn't worried about anything like bad hair days or what people think of him."

Kurt was quiet for a while, "I don't think that Kurt really existed until I met you."

"Well," Blaine brushed Kurt's hair off his forehead, "I for one like him very much. In fact I think it's safe to say I'm head over heels in love with him, but don't tell my boyfriend I think he'd be rather jealous."

Kurt giggled again, "Would you love him if he weighed a thousand pounds?"

"I would."

"Would you love him if he had crooked teeth?"

"I would."

"Would you love him if he had one leg?"

"I would."

"Would you love him if he had a giant ugly horn growing out of his head?"

"I would."

"Would you love him if-"

"I would love him no matter what," Blaine stopped him.

"No you wouldn't," Kurt scoffed.

Blaine clambered out of the bed, dragging the covers with him and pulling them around his waist as he fumbled with the clasp on Kurt's window. He finally got it open, leaned out the window and yelled as loud as he could, "I WOULD STILL LOVE KURT HUMMEL IF HE WEIGHED A MILLION POUNDS, HAD NO TEETH, NO LEGS, AND HAD A GIANT HORN GROWING OUT OF HIS HEAD."

"Blaine," Kurt laughed, rolling over onto his stomach to face his boyfriend, "Get back over here. I'm know very well around here as a person who doesn't have half-naked boys screaming out his window."

"I'll do it until you believe me," Blaine raised his eyebrow challengingly.

"I believe you," Kurt conceded, "Now get back over here. I'm cold."

Blaine flopped back onto Kurt's bed, pulling the other boy back under the covers with him.

"I love this," Kurt cuddled into Blaine's side, resting his head on the other boy's chest.

"Me too," Blaine sighed, "I wish every day was like this."

"Maybe one day it will be," Kurt suggested casually, looking up at his boyfriend.

"I'd like that," Blaine agreed, and he could feel Kurt let out a breath he had been holding. "We'd have to live somewhere else though. As much as I love Rachel I think she would agree there are certain boundaries for personal space."

"We could move into a bigger apartment," Kurt suggested, tracing pictures on Blaine's chest, connecting all the little freckles.

"When you're working for Vogue and maybe I've written another book," Blaine agreed.

"It'd be hard sometimes," Kurt pointed out, "living in New York's expensive enough in this tiny place and my dad and both of Rachel's are helping us until after college. We'd probably have to hold two jobs for a little while until I move up some."

"I could do it if I knew I was doing it so I could come home to you every day," Blaine said simply.

"And then one day we'd be able to afford a nice wedding and we'd invite all of our friends. I could finally meet your glee club," Kurt daydreamed.

"Do you think you'd ever want to adopt?" Blaine asked nervously.

"Yeah," Kurt agreed immediately, and Blaine smiled and kissed the top of the other boy's head.

"One day we'll have a proper home and two kids running around. Every morning I'll wake up with you in my arms and every night we'll tuck the kids in bed and I'll go to sleep with you in my arms," Blaine closed his eyes trying to picture it all perfectly.

"And Drew will come to visit sometimes," Kurt added, "The kids will love him, because he'll bring them candy and stuff even though we tell him not to. He never was good at listening."

Blaine chuckled, "He really isn't."

"I love this," Kurt sighed, "I wish we could do this forever. Just lay here forever."

"Well maybe we can't do it forever," Blaine pointed out, "I have the bookstore and you'll have your internship soon," Kurt snorted disbelievingly, "But we can do it today."

Kurt propped himself up onto his elbows and leaned over to kiss Blaine, "I'd like that."


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N a shorter chapter today, but full of important stuff ;) enjoy **

Chap 34

It had been about for weeks since Kurt and Blaine had spent their Saturday cuddled in bed, when Kurt arrived at the bookstore particularly early with Rachel on his tail. "Is everything all right?" Blaine asked worriedly, Kurt was not one to go off schedule.

"I got my Vogue letter," Kurt said hoarsely as if he hadn't spoken much all day, holding out the large white envelope.

"What's it say?" Blaine gasped.

"I don't know," Kurt admitted, biting his lip nervously, "I haven't opened it yet."

"We got it this morning," Rachel explained, "And Kurt's been pacing around it all day and finally decides he can't open it without you."

"What's up?" Wes peeked out from around a bookshelf with an armful of books waiting to be shelved.

"Kurt's got his letter about the internship," Blaine explained.

Wes dropped his armful of books on the ground ignoring Blaine wincing as they hit the floor and scattered. "What's it say."

"I don't know," Kurt repeated.

"Well then open it," Wes said incredulously.

Kurt hesitated, "I have to call Drew," he blurted out, " I said I'd call him when I'd gotten it."

Rachel sighed, "Well then call him and stop stalling."

The door opened behind Rachel and Kurt, and an old woman peeked in, "Are you open," she asked in a frail voice.

"No!" they all chorused immediately, and the d woman closed the door looking rather frightened.

Kurt dialed Drew's number, putting his phone on speaker phone, and the other boy picked up immediately, "Cameron?" the voice on the other line asked hopefully.

"Sorry to disappoint," Blaine said, rolling his eyes, "It's Blaine, Kurt, Rach, and Wes."

"Oh," Drew sounded surprised, "Why are you all calling me? You do all own separate phones."

"Kurt got his letter," Rachel burst out.

Drew was silent for a moment, "And?" he asked expectantly.

"He said he needed to call you to open it," Wes sighed.

"Well open the damn thing," Drew said loudly.

"What if I wasn't accepted," Kurt said nervously.

"It's not the end of the world," Wes shrugged, earning a scowl from Kurt.

"Kurt honey," Blaine coaxed, "it's not going to change anything the longer you wait."

"I know," Kurt groaned, "But can't I spend another minute in blissful ignorance?"

"I swear to God Kurt," Drew called out through the phone, "if you don't open that letter right now I will fly over to New York and open it for you."

"Fine " Kurt screwed up his face determinedly, and carefully opened his letter, making sure not to tear the envelope.

He pulled out a white piece of paper and unfolded it. Kurt scanned the letter, and all eyes were on him. His eyes grew wide and he gasped. In the next second, Kurt had throw himself at Blaine, flinging his arms around the other boy's neck.

"Kurt," Blaine gasped, the wind knocked out of him, "Is it good?"

"I got in Blaine," Kurt sobbed into shorter boy's neck, "I've got the internship."

Rachel was the first to react, screaming hugging Kurt around his waist from behind. Wes crowed in victory, patting Kurt on the back. Blaine pepper Kurt's face with kisses, "I knew you could do it," he shouted over and over again, as Kurt smiled so hard his face hurt, tears streaming down his face, cut he didn't care.

"Wait what's happening?" Drew yelled confusedly through the phone, "those had better not be tears of anguish you fuckers."

"I got it Drew," Kurt laughed, pulling away from the others to grab the phone tightly in both hands to make sure he didn't drop it with how much his hands we shaking.

"I knew it!" Drew shouted, "I fucking knew you would do it Hummel. Just you wait, a couple of years and your face will be all over the magazines."

Drew continued to ramble on, and Kurt giggled, retreating back to Blaine's arms. Rachel and Wes chatted excitedly with Drew, singing Kurt's praise. "I'm so proud of you," Blaine whispered, standing on his toes to kiss Kurt's cheek.

"I can't believe it Blaine," Kurt murmured burying his face back in Blaine's neck, "I'm so happy right now."

"You really want this more than anything?" Blaine smiled sadly, and he did not ask the question nagging in the back of his mind, because now was not the time.

"Yes," Kurt smiled, and he did not say _not more than I want you_ because he didn't think it needed saying.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N So a million apologies for the ridiculous wait, but I promise I'm doing my best with my limited time. Also don't ever worry I've given up on this story because I promise I won't, anyways enjoy :)**

Chap 35

Blaine instinctively looked up as he heard the door of the bookstore swing open. "Well aren't you a sight for these sore eyes," Kurt chimed as he sauntered up to the counter.

"Long day?" Blaine said tilting his head up to receive Kurt's kiss.

"You could say that again," Kurt rolled his eyes, "I swear if I have to listen to one more of the ridiculous ideas Isabella's designers come up with I am going to kill myself."

"Don't do that," Blaine pouted, "I'd never have sex this amazing again."

"Well aren't you romantic," Kurt snorted.

"So I've been told," Blaine grinned.

"Speaking of sex," Kurt purred, glancing around to make sure no one was in earshot, "Rachel's going out on a date tonight with some Brody guy, and I have the apartment all to myself."

"I can't," Blaine sighed.

"C'mon Blaine," Kurt whined, "you can't talk about having sex with me and then reject my not so subtle offer."

"I'd love to Kurt," Blaine stroked Kurt's cheekbone lightly with his thumb, "but an old friend of Dalton is in town and I promised to have dinner with him."

Kurt leaned down to kiss Blaine again, nibbling on the other boy's bottom lip before pulling away, "Well if nothing will change your mind," he sighed dramatically.

"That's not fair," Blaine frowned, glancing over his shoulder to the closed door of the back room where Wes was opening their shipment of new books, before climbing into the counter and scooting across to sit on the edge on Kurt's side, the other boy standing between his legs. "Wes is busy, and it's a slow day," he linked his hands behind the taller boy's neck, "Besides, you do look super hot."

"Don't I always," Kurt chuckled, his hands moving to Blaine's hips.

"Well yes," Blaine assured him, "But seeing you still takes me by surprise every day. I look at you, and I can't believe that you're mine, you're gorgeous and I stay up at night having Battlestar Galactica marathons."

"I'll never understand why you love that show," Kurt lied, leaning closer.

"It's science fiction at its finest," Blaine murmured, their lips inches away.

"Shut up and kiss me," Kurt whispered, and Blaine didn't argue, pulling Kurt down further to close the gap between them. Kurt's lips moved smoothly across his, full and moist, and when they opened to allow entrance for Blaine's tongue to enter, he gladly obliged. Blaine's tongue dipped into Kurt's mouth, where everything tasted very Kurt, and gasped when Kurt moaned into his mouth. Kurt's hands moved down to where Blaine's ass curved into his back, pulling him closer until their hips were pressed flushed together.

Blaine moved his attention to Kurt's neck, licking and nipping at the exposed skin. Kurt's breath hitched as Blaine sucked on that particularly sensitive part of his neck that the other boy loved so much. Kurt slipped his hands under the hem of Blaine's shirt, his hands dipping under Blaine's jeans to skim the skin just above Blaine's ass. Kurt rolled his hips into Blaine, causing the shorter boy to roll his head back with a whispered, "Fuck, Kurt," and Kurt took the opportunity and the newly exposed expanse of skin, to kiss down Blaine's neck to his collar bone, where he made sure to leave a line of dark marks. Blaine panted, his erection growing extremely uncomfortable.

"Well, well, well boys, I am scarred," came a voice from behind them. Blaine spun around to see Wes standing in the now open doorframe, "slightly intrigued, but scarred."

Kurt turned bright red, quickly pulling his hands away from Blaine's ass and into his pockets. Blaine groaned, "Why do you have to have such bad timing?"

"I was just doing my job for once," Wes said, "I wasn't the one making out with my boyfriend on top of the counter we sell books on."

"I should probably be going now," Kurt cut in before Blaine had a chance to retort, "Have fun with your friend from Dalton. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Blaine gave Kurt a quick kiss, before the taller boy turned and left, his hips swaying tauntingly as he did so.

"Friend from Dalton?" Wes frowned, "Why don't I know about this?"

"Well there isn't really a friend from Dalton coming around," Blaine admitted.

"You'd better not be cheating on Kurt," Wes narrowed his eyes.

"No!" Blaine assure him hurriedly, "Don't be an idiot."

"Then why aren't you going with your boyfriend to have admittedly rather hot sex?"

"I was actually wondering if you'd go out to dinner with me."

Wes signed dramatically, "I am flattered Blaine, but I can't in good conscious allow you to cheat on Kurt with me."

Blaine scowled, "Stop being an asshole and just tell me if you're busy, or I'm calling Kurt back here to have sex on your bed."

"Fine," Wes gave in, "I'm not busy, but I see you everyday Blaine. We're alone right now if you want to tell me something."

"C'mon Wes," Blaine grumbled, "Can you just go with me on this. It's almost five. We can check out that new grill you wanted to go to."

"Well, I'm not one to turn down food," Wes grinned, "That is as long as you're paying. I never pay on the first date."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Let's go."

About thirty minutes later, they were comfortably seated in the restaurant, awaiting your food. "So," Wes said, seriously, "Are you going to tell me what this is about?"

"It's Kurt," Blaine started slowly. Wes nodded, prompting Blaine to go on. "Iwanttoaskhimtomarryme," Blaine blurted out all at once.

"Gesundheit."

"I want to ask Kurt to marry me," Blaine said more slowly, turning a deep shade of red, waiting for Wes to laugh. He didn't.

A slow smile spread across Blaine's best friend's face, not a teasing one for once, "Seriously Blaine! That's amazing!"

"Wait, no teasing?" Blaine asked cautiously.

"I've been waiting for this for months Blaine," Wes responded earnestly, "Pretty much since I met the guy honestly."

"And you think he'll say yes?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"Oh yeah," Wes nodded enthusiastically, "He adores you as much as you love him."

Blaine bit his lip to stop himself from protesting because he didn't want to ruin the moment, "Thanks Wes."

"Well, you didn't really need me to tell you that," Wes frowned.

"Not just that," Blaine explained, "You're the best friend I've ever had. I know I can be kind of mean to you sometimes and act like I'm annoyed with you, but you've always been there for me no matter how much of an ass I'm being."

"Yeah you are kind of an ass," Wes smiled softly, "Anyways, when are you going to pop the question?"

"I've even thinking about it a while," Blaine admitted, "And I think, the day after tomorrow. Tomorrow before Kurt comes to the store, I'm going over to see his dad to get his permission first. I want to do this right. Oh, and I'm going to call Drew tonight."

"Drew's going to freak out," Wes smirked, taking a sip of his drink.

"And one more thing," Blaine said nervously, "If Kurt does say yes-"

"He will."

"If he does," Blaine continued, "Would you be my best man?"

"It'd be an honor," Wes beamed.

Blaine's whole body relaxed, the pressure of actually bringing it up to somebody was gone and everything was going even smoother than he planned. His hand moved to the tiny ring box, he had been carrying around for several weeks. It was weird how something so small represented something so big.

"Finally," Wes groaned, snapping Blaine out of his daydreams, "Our food's here."

That night, after Wes had gone to bed, Blaine sat at the edge of his bed, clutching his phone. He scrolled down his short list of contacts to Drew and pressed call. It rang several times, and Blaine wondered if his brother had gone to bed already, when he picked up. "Blaine?" Came the confused voice on the other end.

"Yeah," Blaine responded a little nervously.

"Not that I don't like you calling me," Drew went on, "but isn't it a little late?"

"I actually had something important to talk to you about," Blaine admitted.

"What's up," Drew asked nervously.

"I'm gonna propose to Kurt."

"You're shitting me right," came the disbelieving response.

Blaine laughed, "Nope, I'm gonna ask him the day after tomorrow.

"You little shit," Drew gasped, "Why didn't you fucking tell me?"

"Stop with the swearing," Blaine responded, trying to sound disapproving but he couldn't stop a giggle escaping his lips, "I was too scared to tell you or Wes."

"Well you shouldn't have been," Drew huffed, "this is awesome!"

"So you think he'll say yes?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"Of course he'll say yes," and Blaine could practically hear his brother rolling his eyes, "You don't have to hear him gush about you every other night. If he's not talking about Vogue, he's talking about you."

Blaine tried to ignore the twinge of resentment that built up whenever Vogue was mentioned as his brother continued to talk, "It's really all happening for you Blaine. You're in New York, writing books, and about to become engaged to the boy of your dreams. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little jealous."

"We'll you only have one more year," Blaine pointed out, "Besides, you have Cameron."

Drew laughed, "Trust me, Cameron and I are just friends, he's great and he's my best friend, but that's all. You've come so far though since you were like me, stuck here in Ohio with Dad breathing down my neck. When did it start getting better."

"I don't know," Blaine shrugged, "maybe when I came out, or maybe when I transferred. Don't with though, I promise it's just one more year."

"A year's a long time when it's you living it," Drew sighed, "I've got to go though Blaine, Dad would kill me if he knew I'm talking to you. Seriously sometimes I wish I could be like you and just shove it in his face that I'm gay and there's nothing he can do about."

"Well don't do anything st-" but Drew had already hung up. Blaine chuckled to himself and set his phone down before curling up into bed, dreaming peaceful dreams of blue eyes and pale skin.


End file.
